With nothing but a glass slipper
by YumeLinzi
Summary: <html><head></head>After returning home for the final time,Kagome gets into an accident and don't remember anything. She runs into a friend of her father's and decides to joy him on his journey in search of not only her father but her forgotten past. Lots of OC.</html>
1. Encountering an old family friend

(I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters.)

"Kagome!" Three school girls cried out to a young girl, no more than sixteen, ran into the street blindly. The girl wore black jacket over a white button up shirt and a tie and a short black shirt. Before she had time to realize what was happening a car skidded in a desperate attempt to stop, but failed. The girl flew a couple feet into the air then hit the ground. "Kagome!" The three girls cried out once more.  
>People from every direction hovered around the girl. "Call an ambulance! Someone! This girl is unconscious!" The man responsible for the car that hit her cried out orders.<p>

Three months later...

The water splashed against the docks as the seagulls gawked at into the setting sun. It's such a peaceful time of day a man in his mid thirties thought. He had long charcoal black hair that he tied up in a ponytail. He wore a loose fitted dress shirt with some worn out jeans. It always reminds me...He trailed off, but was soon stopped when he noticed a young women leaning against the railing, staring out into the on going waters. That's the fourth time this week.

The man couldn't take it anymore. Curiosity got a hold of him and wasn't going to let go. With a sigh of defeat he continued to walk in her direction but only this time in the intention of confronting her. The closer he got he noticed she was rather young, not even out of high school. Her raven black hair blew far behind her back.

"Excuse me miss?" He rested his arms on the railing next to her and stared into the distance in hope to see what ever it was she was seeing. " I can't help but notice your here everyday. Is there something or someone you are looking for?" He looked at her to see her eyes filled with shielded sorrow. It almost broke his heart.  
>"I honestly," She hesitated to speak. She didn't know what to say, but was dying to say it, "I honestly don't know." She hide in shame behind her bangs.<br>"What do you mean, miss?" He felt a slight pain at the sight of this girl almost into tears.  
>With a deep breath the girl looked back out into the sun. A long silence hung over the two. She didn't mind though. She came out here to think, not to talk. She had a lot on her mind. A lot she had to deal with. With a relaxing sigh she asked, "Do you ever feel like someone, somewhere is waiting for you? Like there is somewhere you have to be?"<br>The man smiled at the sun. "Yeah, everyday of my life."  
>"Why is that?" She look at him for the first time since their conversation started.<br>"A long story."  
>"I got time. Sometimes its good to just say what it is that is bothering you. " She said, but in her mind she knew she was being a hypocrite.<br>"Hm. In short, "The man didn't put up much of a fight, "I fell in love with a girl. I loved her and she loved me. But. It wasn't suppose to happen. We both knew it but didn't care." He stretched out his arms above his head then proceeded. "Not long after that she had my son. All I remember after seeing him is waking up. Not knowing who I am or what happened."  
>"I see. So you are all alone in this world?" She asked so innocently.<br>"No. For a while I had a friend, Sora Higirashi, he helped me get back on my feet." He turned to meet her curious eyes. Wait! He thought.  
>He stared for a while at the young girl. That would be about right. he told himself before confronting her about his present thoughts, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Kagome, would it?"<br>She gasp at his question. How does he know my name? she asked herself. "Ummm...yeah...how?"  
>"Your father use to talk about you all the time." He interrupted.<br>"My father?" She gave the man a confused look. She couldn't believe it. How does he know him?

The man explained his story about how he ran into her father. She smiled when she heard all the wild stories and memories this man had with her father. Without realizing the time she looked up to see the moon hovering over them. "I should get you home to your mother, shouldn't I?" He smiled at her. _She looks just like her mother_ he thought warmly.

He led the girl to his car and took off. She sat there in the passenger seat, wavering whether or not to ask. She didn't want to seem dumb. She didn't want to explain to him, but she had to know. "What..."

"Hm?" He glanced at his friend's daughter to see her fidgeting. Just like he once said. He smiled and continue to focus of the road.

"What happened to my father?" She asked sheepishly.

"You don't remember?" He tried to hold back the surprise in his throat. He remembered telling her family the news and she kept shaking her head furiously. He remembered her locking herself away for days. _How could she not remember after all that?_ He thought with disapproval.

"I don't remember anything." She choked as she said the painful words. I don't remember anything. "I got in an accident three month ago. I don't remember anything before it. All I remember is waking up in a hospital. Nothing more."

"I see." He smiled at her to assure her it wasn't her fault. " So I take it you don't even know who I am." She shook her head timidly. "Inu no..." He looked at her once more to see Kagome sleeping like a baby. "Hm. Just like her father."

He thought of his old friend and how much he loved he children. That is the one thing that the two had in common. They both loved their children and their wives, but both made a slight mistake."Sora" He whispered to himself. "I will find you even if it kills me. I made the mistake of never watching my son in his life. I wont let you do the same." In one week he was to leave in the search for his missing friend.


	2. Kagome's Glass slipper

For a long time Kagome stared at the vial of purple platic crystals in her hand. A long silver chain that the bottle was attatched to glisened as the sun begain to crept into her window. She remembered the moment that her brother gave her this pendant.

_"Kagome!" He cried as he ran into the hospital room. "Are you alright?" He hugged his older sister as if she was going to disappear forever._  
><em>"Who? Who are you?" she looked down at the little boy that cried for her life. She felt bad for asking, but she really needed to know. It killed her to seem his tears in his eyes.<em>  
><em>"I'm your little bother Souta!" He continued to cry. He knew that she had amnisa, but he wanted her to remember him. He wanted her to see him and remember everything like they do in the movies, but he knew that wouldn't happen.<em>

_He put his hands to his side and he felt a slight bumb in his coat jaket. "Oh yeah!" He pulls out the chain with the vial of crystals out of his pocket and gave it to kagome. "This is for you."_

_"For me? what is it?" She hold up the chain into the light to examine it._  
><em>"A glass slipper!" He smiled. He had to be strong for her and he knew it.<em>  
><em>"A glass slipper? It looks nothing like it!"<em>  
><em>"I kinda got into your journal, "he sighed and went back into a grieving tone. "You said something about feeling like Cinderella, but there was nothing to say you were there. You didn't have a glass slipper. I was worried about you! You spent an entire month crying! I had to do something! So when I read that, I remembered you use to always carry those jewel shards around like that. Even if these are fake, they still remind you that you were there. You still exsisted. Not that it matters much now." He bowed his head in defeat. "Even if you don't remember, I still want you to remember that you did exist and you still have a glass slipper to prove it."<em>

_A glass slipper _She thought as she placed the vial around her neck as she did every morning._ This is the only thing I have to base my memories off of. This is the only thing I have left._ She clunched the bottle in a painful grip. _Someday, I am going to remember! Someday I am going to find my way back to the one that I feel waiting for me every waking second. This is my glass slipper, and if this is truely true, somewhere someone has the matching slipper looking and waiting for me!_

"kagome! Y'a gonna be late for school!" Her mother called from down stares. Kagome grabbed her bag and headed down stairs for her last day before summer vacation.

In the Fudeal Era everything was quiet; no demons lurking around, no perverted monks asking women to bare his child, and no Kagome to tell the half demon to SIT.

The half demon sighed as he stared at the empty bottle in his hand. _Kagome._ He thought as a tear escaped the corner of his eye. _It is better this way I guess. You get a normal life. That is what you wanted, right?_ His thoughts couldn't help but wounder back to the dream he had three month ago.

The Dream

_Kagome stood before a bright light. He grabbed her hand and pleaded her not to go. "Just let me die, Inuyasha! Let me die! I don't have the strength to fight anymore!" She begged him with tears flowing like a waterfall." I can't live without you. I can't! I tried! I can't! Let me go!"_

_"Don't you dare die on me Kagome!" He scolded her. "Don't you dare! I need you! Your family need you! Forget me if you have to, but dont you die!" She gasped at the desperation in his voice. Then the entire world became white right before he awoke._

The bottle magnified the pain he felt ever since she left. _Are you even alive, Kagome?_

The bell rang and everyone got up and begin to leave. "Now remember everyone, you have to read a fairytale over the vacation and write your own version, based on your memories, of the story!" The teacher gave a final warning about the last assignment. He then turned his attention to Kagome who had not yet moved."Kagome? You alright?"

Kagome looked up then realized that everyone left. In embarassment she grabbed her things and began to walk out the room. "Sorry Sensei!"

"Don't worry about it. Now remember, I gave you special instructions on your assignment." He smiled at the poor girl. _She been through too much,_ he thought, _yet she still tries to smile and stay strong._

"No. No. You don't have to give me any special attention. You can fail me if you want." She shook her head modestly. "I don't need any special treatement I ain't dead yet." Before he could argue with her she started for the door again, but he stopped her.

"Remember Kagome, You can pick any story you want, but even so, "His voice became more serious and worried," Even if this is a fairytale you have to write, your story and fate is still yours to decide where your story begins." He paused to make sure she hears what he was saying, "And how it ends. It's your story, and no one can write it for you."

"Thank you sensei!" She bowed and ran outside to begin her vacation. She knew what he ment. Outta all the memories that she had lost, the only one she kept was those lines her Sensei had told her _'It's your story, no one but you can write it. No one but you decides how it ends.'_ She doesn't remember visually the conversation, but she hears his voice say that anytime she feels weak and like dying. It was her story.

When She got home she noticed the man-from-the-day-before's car. She couldn't think of what reason he would be there. Maybe to pray? She shrugged and headed up the stares to the shrine.

"You want Kagome to accompany you on this voyage of yours?" Mrs. higirashi asked the man. They sat there at the table when Kagome walked into the house. She stopped at the sound of the conversation and tried not to let them see her.

"She lost her memories, right? I was thinking it would be good for her to search for this essential part of her life. Her father, I believe, is not dead and wish for her to come along. Her elder brother and my daughter are joining the search as well."

"I don't know, Inut aisho-kun. After all, she seems," Mrs. Higirashi thought for a momment. Before she could think of a good excuse Kagome interupted.

"Please mama!" Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. In search for her father. In search of her is exactly what she wanted. Some way to find her past. "Please mom!"

"Alright. Not that it's the first time, you found yourself in an adventure of a life time." Her mother sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just talking to myself." Mrs. Higirashi waved her daughter question out the door.

"This is wounderful." Inutaisho smiled. "My boat leaves at eight tommorrow morning."

That night Kagome stared at her "glass slipper" and smiled thirstfully. "This is my only lead, my only glass slipper, but this is all I need to find what I need. This summer, I am going to find not only my father, but whoever it is that holds my heart and my other slipper."

Before she fell asleep she heard that same voice she heard every night. _Be safe Kagome. Be safe and sleep well._

Inuyasha looked up at the star lit night. _I hope your dreams are as sweet as mine._


	3. The unforgotten Son

At eight o'clock Kagome and her family gathered around at the docks to say their fair wells. "Don't worry, I will be fine." Kagome smiled at her brother. He so sweet for worrying. hugged her daughter tightly.

"I know you will." She pulled away to look at her daughter one last time," Now go where your heart tells you be."

"Thank you mom." She kissed her mother on the cheek and ran off to the adventure of her life.

"Kagome!" A young boy not too much older than her ran to embrace her. He had brown shaggy hair and deep sea green eyes. The boy wore a blue polo shirt and some tan shorts. His smile was enough to turn the entire world into heaven. "I can't believe it is really you!"

"Who?" She choked as he sqeezed her tight. "Are? You?"

"What!"He stepped back to look at her. He couldn't believe the sister that he loved and loved him asked who he was. This was suppose to be the sister that followed him everywhere and yet she don't know who is he?

"Don't Fret Katsue!" A teenaged girl about Kagomes age appears on the upper deck looking down at the two. She wore silver boots that came up little past her knees, a white pleaded skirt and a white sleeveless with pink blossoms all over it. She has tied her blonde hair back with her hair itself, but it still looked so silky. Her silver eyes only added to the beauty effect.

She jumped down from to our level with such ease. "She doesn't have any memories. She lost them three months ago. That is why she is hear!" She smiled at us. "My daddy filled me in!" She answered before we could ask. So his name is Katsue? Kagome thought And I have met him before? But she didn't waste anymore time on his presence.

"Hi, I am Kag-" She started but the young beauty interupted.

"Kagome Higirashi, daughter of Sora Higirashi and half sister of Katsue here. You are heading into your second year of High school and you are to take over your family shrine when you get older. I know Aaaalllllllllll about you!" She sang as she twirled around in a circle. Before Kagome could say anything, Inutaisho walked up to the group.

"I see you met your brother,Katsue, and my daughter, Inuhime."

"Wait. I thought you said you had a son?" Kagome asked in confussion. Inuhime lost her happy energy and now fell silent. Inutaisho did the same. "Did I say something wrong?" The father and daughter walked away.

"You didn' still mourns for his son and Inuhime, she tries hard to be what her brother would have been. It's along story. After they come back they will explain." Katsue explained as he guided her to the the lodge. Kagome nodded her head though she still felt guilty.

**FUDUAL ERA **

"Inuyasha, ye believes thy dream was more than a dream?" Lady Kaede asked the worried demon. It was normal for Inuyasha to worry over Kagome like this, even now when she wasn't ever to come back. The demon may hide it well, but he truely has a heart full of love; especially for Kagome. Now that she wasn't around, the demon thought more and more about her. Poor Inuyasha. Kaede thought.

"I know it was! Ya calling me stupid ya old Hag!" He snapped into defense. "The only problem is how to that damn well to reopen."

"If ye is right, then what good would it do for ye to return to her world?" Kaede asked modestly.

"hmph!What is it to you ya old hag!" Before the old priestess had a chance to say another word he left to his spot in one of the trees where he could by himself with his memories of his maybe lost love.

**Present Time**

The stars twinkled brightly in the velvet shy above the vast sea. Kagome stared up at them in Awe. I know I have seen the stars like this before. She thought happily. She could feel the emotions of her past stirring up inside her. She could feel the memories playing somewhere off into the distance. Where though?

A shooting star flew by. Quickly, Kagome bowed her head to make a wish. I wish I could find my past, my memories, my dad. I wish the pieces of my life will come back to me. She looked up just in time to see the vanishing tail of the star.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you are." Her own voice echoed. "I like you. Just the way you are." "I want to be here with you forever." "After all you're always there to protect me." "Ah, sit boy! Sit boy!" "Look! A shooting star! Hurry!Make a wish!"

This was the closest Kagome could ever get to her memories. Voices. She memorized the words never the faces or places.

"Umm, Kagome?" A high timid voice snapped Kagome out of her thought. She whipped around to see Inuhime standing there behind her. " I want to apologize. For how I reacted earlier. It's just. I. I never met my brother."

"Oh." Is all that she could say. Inuhime looked up and smiled at her. Kagome looked confused.

"I heard many great stories about him though." She walked up to the railing of the boat and stared up at the stars that made wishes come true. "I heard he is strong,Brave, caring, to a point anyways. He is everything I want to be."

"Your parents must really miss him."

"Huh? Oh we don't have the same mom. He and his mom vanished, I guess you could say. Dad never saw them after he was born. But I still hear all sorts of stories about him. He is my idol. He stays strong in a world full of humans,even though"She stopped before she said what she was about to say. _What am I doing? _She scolded herself. _I am going to blow our cover. _

"he was different." She saved herself.

"Really?"Kagome became fasinated with this story and this brother of Inuhime. _He sounds really cool!_ She thought inocently.

Inuhime saw the interest Kagome had in the story and lost control. "Yeah! I heard that he defeated the most powerfull...ummm...person in the world and saved thousands of lives. He traveled all over the place and had a grand life! I heard he was the most powerful..." She almost ruined it again, but this time Inutaisho caught her.

"Yes, That boy has an amazing life."He calming annouced.

"Wow!So where is he, now, then?" Kagome asked and once again changed the mood. Shut your mouth for once. She scolded herself.

"We don't know."

"We don't even know if he is still alive or not." Inuhime explained. Inutaisho nodded and looked up as if to see his son fall from the heavens." I am the only one of the children that is for sure alive."

"Wait? there is more then just you and your brother?" Kagome was shooked. _Why hasn't Inutaisho mention any of his other children. Is he not proud or something?_

"One other, my oldest brother, or half brother anyways."

"Wow."

_Tell me, Sheshomaru, do you have someone to protect? _His last words to his eldest child echoed in his mind.

"It's getting late you two. How about we get to bed." Inutaisho came up with an excuse not to talk about his sons that may or may not be dead.

_I am going to find my sons._ He declared in his head. _Especially my Inuyasha._

Laying down in bed Kagome looks at Inuhime in the bed next to her. "pisp! inuhime!" She whispered to not be heard in the room next door. "Are you awake?"

"hmmmmm." Inuhime turned to face Kagome. Her eyes were all ready to close at any moment. "Yeah." She yawns, "Why?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure." She sits up to better hear Kagome.

"Are you traveling with your father to look for your brother? I mean you have a mom, right? And you don't seem like you are here to, well initially, to help find my dad, so is that why you are here?" Kagome's voice faded out at how stupid and rude she sounded.

"Well, in a way. You see I don't have a mom." She fell silent for a moment to think of how to explain herself.

"Oh! I am so sorry I shouldn't have asked!" Kagome rushed into an apology.

Inuhime laughed. "It's okay, actually I kinda like how your taking an interest in my life. No one ever has. I never had anyone to really talk to." She pulled her legs close to her at the memories of how lonely she has felt. "My mom," she began. For some reason she trusted this Kagome girl, or maybe she just been dying to tell her story. "You see, I am like my brother, Different. And my mom, She couldn't bare to see my difference. So after I was born, she left me and my father. All the other girls just laughed at me, growing up. Calling me names and stuff. A few years ago I heard a story about my brother. How strong he was and how many...normals. looked towards him for safety and protection. I want to be like that. So when I heard about my father's search for his friend, I had to join in order to become strong like my brother and use my differences for good. I do hope though, that I will find my brother on this journey more than anything in the world." She looked at Kagome to see if she was listening. She was. kagome heard every word and took them in very carefully.

"Let's look for him together then, okay!" Inuhime nodded happily.


	4. Chasing nothing but stories

The sun rose beyond the horizon as Kagome walked to the front of the deck. Her brother, Katsue sat at a table in the corner reading some sort of book. thought to herself as she walked over to him. She wished to get her memories back and easiest way to do it is to ask.

"Hey, Katsue-Kun" She smiled weakly. She didn't know how to talk to her 'brother'" M-m-m-may I?" She pointed at the chair next to her."

"By all means Sis." He gestured for her to sit down then returning to his book. She glanced at the titled book's cover Demonology. Weird. Why would he be reading that. She shook off the thoughts and glanced at the rising sun.

"Tell me, Katsue, why are we going by boat?" She said bluntly. He laughed at her forwardness. She never changed. She is still that Adventure-thirsty curious girl that watched my every move.

"Father loved the water. He loved going out on the sea. He found it exciting." He looked at the water with admiration. Being out here, I can see why. "because of this, if he got a call about work, no matter where it was, he would sail to the nearest port if he could. He told me,'You have a choice. See to live or," he began.

"Or live to see." Kagome finished as if she heard it a thousand time. She smiled sightly at the thought.  
>"yeah," he nodded noting that she was trying to remember. He chuckled innocently." Unfortunately the only one that could out look him was you."<br>"Huh?" She was caught off guard, but quickly became interested.

"You were, and I assume you still are, the most reckless, adventurous, trusting, loving, pure hearted girl. You would always observed what others would call fine detail, and take it all in as if it was your breath. You never gave up on anything and you," He babbled on as he remembered a little Kagome dancing and swirling around strangers looking at everyone's actions and responses. "Father never been more prouder of any of his children." He didn't even finish the previous statement.

Everything went quiet for awhile. Kagome tried to take in everything that he had said to bring some memories back, but nothing came back.

"May I ask how you, your, ummm" kagome tried to find the words, but couldn't find them. Luckily, Katsue knew where she was going .

"My mother was in love with Father, but FORTUNATELY, he loved your mother. So she, one night, drugged him. And thus I was born!"He threw his arms up in the arm, leaned back in his chair, and rested his arms behind his head. "Doesn't bother me much though. The fact she did it and almost ruined your family does, but the fact I was born doesn't. Your mother, luckily loved me just as much as you. " Then he thought a moment about his step mother. "She was like the mother I never had."

"I take it you don't like your mother very well?" Kagome asked with concern. Someone not loving their own mother was highly unusual.

"Nope. She is nothing more than an 'easy catch.' If it wasn't for Father and your mother, I wouldn't even being living now!"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"They allowed me to stay with them when my mother abandoned me." He explained, annoyed at the thought of his mother. "I don't hate, but when it comes to her, there is no love."

One again the table grew silent. Kagome couldn't picture what his mother had done. Then again, she knew her own mother would never do that. _Least he had...Father..._

"What happened? To him I mean?" She unconsciously said out loud.

"Your father was chasing a damn myth. That's what!" A low angry voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a boy with midnight blue hair and dark close walking up to them. He looked a few years older than her and not very friendly.

"Sakei!" Katsue shook his head in disapproval of this boy. "If ya feel that so damn passionate about talking in such a manor about my father, then why bother coming?"

"Ummmm," He blushed and looked away.

"Don't mind him," katsue focussed his attention to me, "He doesn't show it, but our father was like a father he never had. He just saying that because he seems the need to act tough." Kagome nodded at the explanation. I know I heard something like that before.

"Whateva! It isn't my fault that bastard went searching for a damn idiot that didn't exist!" With that stated, Sakei turned around and headed for the other end of the boat.

"So," Kagome continued to ask, " What did he mean 'chasing a myth?'"

"Dad,He began looking away to fight the pain that started to arise from his chest. "He was always fascinated with the stories that Granmps always told about demons and such not. He was so fascinated that he pursued a career in demonology. He studied all sorts of stories of these demons and went around gathering some sort of evidence of their existents. But, one in particular, interested him the most. A half-demon. Many stories around the shrine about this half-demon, but not a single thing written down. But even then, he drove himself to search for something that documented this demon."

"What was so interesting about him?" Kagome didn't know why but she felt her stomach knotted up.

"It is said that he fell in love with a priestess. Their love was boundless, until he betrayed her. She pinned him to the Sacred Tree with her dying breath. But. Then years later, he traveled across the land fighting demons. He is said to have killed some of the most powerful demons ever. He was the most powerful half-demon in the world."

"So, what happened then?"

"Huh?"

"Our dad? What happened?" She started to get upset as if she was a little girl anxious to hear the end of the story.

"I dunno. One day he got a call from a temple on a private Island, which is our first stop, and he left on his boat. Then he just, disappeared. He never came home, never was seen."Kagome gasped as she heard the painful story. _So, he just disappeared?_ She felt a stingy of a tear come out the corner of her eye. "That's why Sakei acted like that. He loved dad, but he felt that Father's work drove him to his own death. He blames that demon, though he claims he ain't real, for father's disappearance."

"I-i-is that why you are ready up on demonology?" Kagome recalled the book in Kastue's nodded. Though it was you who swore to follow in his footsteps.

"It's the only way to better understand what had happened to him. It makes me," He faded out then spoke again,"feel closer to him." he felt like he could cry. He knew he would cry! Kagome must have known this too, because she leaned over the table and hugged her brother.

"Don't worry. I know we will find him. You're not alone, brother. We all our here to find him. Together." She assured him. Like she had done many times, with out knowing it, she absorbed all his pain and begun to cry. She buried her face into his hair on top of his head. "I promise we will find him." He hugged her back. _She never changed a bit. Still trying to carrying every ones pain and suffering herself and yet smile at the same time._

**Katsue's Flashback**

Cries came from a little girl at the play ground. A boy and girl ordered their Ice cream on the other side of the playground. A six-year-old Kagome looked behind her to see the little girl. Without hesitating she ran to the little girl. Seven-year-old Katsue turned around to see his sister taking off. "Ka-go-me! Get back here!" He warned her, but she continued to run. He payed the ice-cream guy and ran after her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome touched the little girls should to comfort her.

"I d-d-d-don't h-h-h-h-ave a-a-a m-m-m-mommy!" She balled. Kagome smiled sympathecally at the girl.

"How come?"

"S-s-s-she d-d-d-died! N-now n-no one w-w-wants t-t-t-" She confessed her pain to Kagome. Before she could finish, Kagome already knew what was going on.

"I sorry. I can't imagine not with out mommy." She said. Katsue flinked at her words. _Why? Why would you say that? You going to make her feel even worse!_ "I imagine it wouldn't be happy, but you 'elp me imagine!"

"huh?" The little girl looked up and stopped crying.

"Wanna be friends!" Kagome asked bluntly. "And you can twell AAAAALLLLLL about your mommy if you like. I don't mind. You can cry too!" The girl become confused, but then smiled."So what's your name?"

"Mai!"

"Kagome!" Kagome smiled then took the girls hand and started running toward the slides, laughing.

**End**

"I can see the temple from here!" Inuhime leaped onto the railing of the upper deck, snapping Katsue out of his memories. She held on to the pole next to her as she leaded forward to get a better view. "I can see it!"

Kagome and Katsue turned their attention to the now visible island. _Well._ All on board thought. _This is the beginning of our journey! From here on out, there is no going back!  
><em>


	5. Descendants of a monk and demon slayer

""Hisoka!" A young male tried to gain the attention of the girl in the middle of the room. He had short black hair that brought out his deep purple eyes. He wore a black polo with a simple pair of navy blue jeans. The boy was no more then seventeen and yet looked much more mature. God! He sighed as he saw the girl reading once again.

"What?" She answered, still not looking up from her book. She had long dark brown hair that she had pulled up in a high pony tail. She, unlike the boy, dressed more sexually appealing; a pinkish-purplish tang top that cut off in the middle of her stomach and some dark jeans with a fade of purple in them.

"What is so damn interesting in that damn book, anyways?" The boy growled. He didn't like the idea of her always reading about such non interesting and relevant things nor the fact that those books caused her to barely acknowledge that he was even there.

"I dunno,Kou,how about you read it and find out yourself!" She shot back at him. She looked up at him. "Knowing your past helps you better know your future. Besides, if I wish to become stronger, I better learn from the experience of strong."

"No! You just have to train hard!" Kou snapped to his defense. "How are books going to teach you something physical! It's like asking a book to teach you to kiss...or," He got cut off.

"Pervert! Besides it's the mental understanding, not the physical that I am learning." She sighed and rested her head on her hand as she flipped the page. Kou just sighed in defeat as he walked away from the door frame and sat down next to her at the table. "There is nothing wrong with reading about my idol. Even if she is dead." Hisoka smiled at the thought of the women she only dreams of being.

"Kou!Hisoka! I made lunch!" An elderly husky voice beckoned the two teens.

"Coming Grandfather!" They both called back. As Hisoka got up a picture fell out of the book she was reading.

"Huh?" Kou reached down to pick up the picture. It was an unusual picture with people he did not know. A young man that looked much like him stood at the far left side and a girl, much like Hisoka, stood next to him. A cat was cuddled the girls arms as some kind of young 'kitsune?' perched on the mans shoulder. All of them looked to the right as a young girl wearing school clothes appeared to be tackling a man with silver hair and dog or cat ears. The man had a shocked yet please look on his face. They all looked so out of place, yet so in place.

"See that one right there?" Hisoka pointed at the girl holding the cat in her hand. "That's Sango. This is her journal that I am reading. The man standing next to him, that is miroku! Our ancestors!" She explained with such enthusiasm.

"Wait! You telling me that this here picture is over five hundred years old!" He freaked out on his sister. " Are you crazy?"

Hisako tried to stray away from the annoyance that she was feeling. She sighed to cool down before speaking. "See her right here?" She pointed at girl that was tackling the man on the other side of the picture. "Her name is Kagome. She was a powerful priestess. She wasn't of this world. The stuff of her world had some kind of time barrier. One of the things of her world was this picture." She explained. Kou opened his mouth to speak, but she shot him a warning look and took off, leaving him with the picture in his hand.

After Hisako finished lunch, she went outside. She sat on the short wall on the cliff looking out to the sea. It's amazing I call this home. Even if it's a temple. She smiled brightly. She opened the book she held in her hand and began to read where she had left off when her brother interrupted her.

Dear diary,

I am really starting to worry about Inuyasha. It's been some time and yet,  
>nothing seems to be getting better. He been going even more distant than ever.<br>Not even Kaede can get to girls been trying their hardest to comfort him, but he just smiles weakly and turns away. Oh god! Can she Please come back? Not just for his sake but for all of ours.  
>What am I saying? I and everyone, including Inuyasha, knows that she is better off in her world.<br>Without us. No matter how hard it kills.  
>San-<p>

"Sango!" A small Kistune jumped on her shoulder. "What are you doing? Did Kagome give you that?"

"Yes." The young women admitted as she closed the book, not being able to finish writing her name. "Where are the children?" She turned around to notice her twins were no where in sight.

"They went with Kaede to play with the children. Don't worry!" The little fox smirked. "Have you seen Inuyasha? I wanna fight him!"

"Not today, Shippo." Sango looked up to the sky above her. " He went to the well again, today. I think its best if we don't bother him." She sighed and silently prayed for her friend. If things don't get better, she thought fearfully, I am afraid he might just give up. On everything.

"You damn perverted monk!" A familiar voice shot through both of their ears. They both looked in the direction of the voice just in time to see the monk, Miroku, being chased by their pleasant half demon, Inuyasha. "You better hope Sango is willin' to save ya. Otherwise your dead!"

"He sure is fired up today." Shippo looked confuse. I thought he went to the well today.

"I apologize my good friend!" The Monk began as he dodged the attack and started running in circles with a smile on his face. A mad Inuyasha is better than a dead One. He concluded. "But you must understand that she is an attractive yound women. And things like that do tend to happen!"

"What is going on?" Sango asked Shippo but then rolled her eyes and walked away from the scene. Morons! She thought bitterly.

Shippo smiled though, Least Inuyasha is acting like himself.

Present time

"Inuhime!" Kagome cried out as she tried to keep up with the graceful and energetic girl. How does she have all this energy? she thought as she gasped for air before returning to a sprint.

Inuhime bounced up the steps of the temple with no problem, leaving everyone behind. "That felt great!" She stretched her arms out once she reached the top. She glanced behind her to see Kagome half way up. "You're almost there Kagome!" She cheered her new friend on.

"May I help you?" A young man asked her. As the boy said that Kagome's legs gave in behind her right behind Inuhime.

"Hi! My name is Inuhime, This is my friend Kagome!" Kagome got up and looked at the boy. He blinked at her and she did the same. Do I know him? She could recognize the boy, but didn't know from where.

"Kou." The boy gave his name as he continued to stare at Kagome. There is no way! He almost screamed. "ummm...He began."

"Do I know you?" Her question almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Uh uh Uh" He begun to sweat. By this time the rest of the 'search party' made it to the top and was confused by the boy's reactions.

"Stop being such a damn pervert and tell us where the hell we can find some old man by the name shinji?" Sakei's furious tone made Kou back away.

"Uh-uh-Uh Hisako!" He turned around to go seek safety from his twin sister. "We have uh visitors!"

Everyone gathered in the living room while the old man began to talk, "Hmmmmm. I see. So that man, Sora, never returned you say?"

"That is correct." Inutaisho clarified. Kou continue to look at Kagome in disbelief. She can't really be. Can she? Not the Kagome Hisako was talking about. Though, she does look a lot like her. Maybe, if I ask, she will not freak out.

"I see," The old man nodded. "Then I suppose you wish to know that in which he came to learn?"

"Well duh!" Sakei snorted and Kagome began to get real irritated. Ever since they got here, no, ever since she met him, he had been a jerk.

"He came here because we are the descendants of Miroku and Sango Ishii who where close acquaintance with he who he is in search for." The man explained in gibberish.

"Who may that be old man!" Sakei snorted again though he knew the answer.

"Inuyasha." He answered. Both Inutaisho and Inuhime flinched at the sound of his name. Kagome, though, got a painful look on her face.

hey there Kikyo!Why don't you do to her what you did to me! A male voice echoed in her head. Kagome! I'm sorry Kagome, forgive me. Over and over these words spun around in her head. "AAAARRGHHHH!" Kagome cried out in pain and she covered her ears. Everyone watched as she ran out of the room with tears flooding her eyes.

"I didn't think talking about my brother would be that horrible!" Hisako laughed historically at Kagome's timing of events. Kou ignored his sister's joke and went running after Kagome.

"Kagome?" He slowed down as he watched the girl sit on the wall looking out ot the sea. Depression and confusion was written all over her face. "Kagome?" He asked again this time she heard him. Once she saw he was there she threw on a "I have never been better" smile. He held his breathe for a moment in disbelief. _That smile is...Is...is real?_

_"_Hey, Kou! Sorry, it was getting over crowded." She then looked away.

"Right." He stated sarcastically. "So what happened?"

She sighed and argued with herself over whether or not to tell him. Like always Herself won, "It's nothing really. Just a thought that bothered me is all."_ Liar! _He thought bitterly_, but said nothing more on the subject. _If she is anything like my sister, it's best not to push it.

"You think she is what!" Hisako exclaimed in disbelief. "Earlier you said you didn't believe in all that and now you're saying 'Kagome is the Kagome that our ancestor Sango was talking about. The Kagome in the picture!"

"She looks just like her. She is about same age. She has the same name. And if that isn't enough, she started crying after Grandfather said the name 'Inuyasha!" Hisako grew quiet. She carefully rewound the scene of events from earlier over and over again._If she is then..._

"It's possible. After all Kagome was from a different world and she disappeared after the jewel was completed."

"Jewel?" Kou was confused. But Hisako just brushed him off.

"And Sango did mention Kagome always going home for 'test' and 'school'." _If she really is THE Kagome then maybe I..._

*Sorry for the cut off. I want to give as much suspense as possible. Hope your enjoying so far!*


	6. The locket

"You're What!" Sakei screamed from the table on deck.

"I wish to join your search for your friend. Inutaisho, if that is alright with you." Hisako bowed with respect, ignoring Sakei's comment, towards Inutaisho.

Inutaisho turned to look at the rest of his crew of teenagers for their reactions; Inuhime was bouncing within her place, Kagome gave a welcoming smile, and Katsue nodded in a gentlemen like. That would be four out of six.

"Please. I wish to become stronger!" Hisako pleaded before he could give her an answer. "I need to become stronger! If I could travel with you, If I could search for your friend and his search, then maybe I can find my past, the past that your friend was looking for, and it will help me understand how to become as strong as my ancestors!" She gasp breathlessly at the end of her Manolo.

"You and your brother both are than welcomed to join us." Hisako stared at him in confusion. _Brother? Who said anything about my brother?_ Before she could ask though, he nodded his head behind her. She spun around to see her brother, Kou, bolting towards them with a bag in his hand. Sweat dripped from his forehead as if he been running for ages.

"Kou!" Kagome waved the boy over. Sakei saw the girl's reactions to the monk boy's arrival and growled under his breath. _Just what we need! _He thought bitterly. _A pervert and his violent sister to join us! Why do I have to be on a boat with them? I rather have a damn demon on the boat them them!_

"Sakei! Get the boat started!" Inutaisho ordered as everyone, including the extra two, got on to the boat to take off. Sakei growled again thinking that Inutaisho couldn't hear from the as far away he was. _Why the nerve of_, "Sakei! Learn to take orders like a man!" Inutaisho interrupted the boy's ill thought.

"Hey,Daddy, where are we going next?" Inuhime jumped up and down in front of her father. _The girl was more suited to be six not Sixteen._ He smiled at the thought of his daughter's childesh actions.

"A town off the coast of Kyushu. I will not say no more of it. Kou! Now that you're here you are to mop the deck," He quickly diverted his attention to Kou. Kou's jaw dropped all the way down to the floor, but Inutaisho stood on his order, "With no complaints. Welcome aboard!" And with that he walked away from the teenagers as the boat took off through the sea again.

"Daddy?" Inuhime knocked sheepishly on her father's office door. She stood there holding unto the half open door as if it was her life. "You don't really think that that is him? Do you?" Her father looked at her with depressed looking eyes. He didn't verballing answer her question, but instead handed her a locket that was partially rust do to age. She weakly opened the locket. Inside there was two pictures that were in perfect condition. To the left a picture of a girl with raven hair and Hazel eyes and an angry expression on her face. To the right, which caught the brother sick girl's attention, A silver haired man with glowing yellowish eyes held the same expression the girl had.

"This? This is him?" Inuhime looked up at her father. "You sure this is him?" She didn't mean to scream, but she was so overwhelmed that that's how it came out.

"No." He answered honestly, "I am not sure about anything anymore, but I believe that that is him." They stood there in silence for a long time not saying a word. Both of them had things that they had on their minds. "I am more curious about the girl in the picture." He finally spoke out his thoughts. Inuhime looked down once more at the locket.

"What about her?" She asked to clear her confusion.

"Doesn't she look like someone on this ship?" He asked in place of his answer. He wouldn't say a name in fear to scare both his daughter and the girl that is probably **that** girl. "Do not worry about it Hime. I am sure that it is my imagination. _But still..._

**Feudal Era**

"You damn little," Inuyasha began chasing around the demonic little kitsune. An evil pleased grin fell across the little guys face. "Get back here with that, Shippo!"

"Why? What's so important about it?" Shippo stopped long enough to look back at his friend. Inuyasha stopped and began blushing uncontrollably. "Oh! I see! It's Kagome's ain't it!" He kept his grin on his face.

"It's non of ya business!" Inuyasha went to snatch the gold object out of Shippo's hands, but failed. Instead, he landed face first into the dirt. Shippo took this opportunity to make a made dash back to the hut of Kaede's.

When He arrived Sango and Miroku was sitting there talking to the old healer. They all turned around as he tripped and the gold object flew out of his hand. "Huh?" Sango reached down to grab the item. "What is this?"

"It appears to be come kind of necklace." Miroku examine the object as Sango let it dangle from the chain hanging from her fingers. "By the looks of it, looks like something Kagome would probably have." He hesitated to say her name but did it anyways.

"Hm." Sango nodded. "Shippo," She looked towards him with a disapproving look on her face, "Where did you get,"

"Alright, you damn Fox, you are now gonna get it!" The Dog demon had crashed in the hut and pounded Shippo's face in. "Now, where is it! Where is that damn locket! And Don't you dare say you don't have it!" He pounded the kids head in once more. Shippo began crying.

"That!" kaede stepped in. "will be enough, Inuyasha!" He looked around the room to see every one of his friends there staring at him. Then he noticed Sango looking down at a gold chain with a gold heart attached to it. See Inuyasha mood change, Kaede sighed and got up. "Thy shall return soon. Thy must seek out Rin."

"Is this your locket that you mentioned?" Sango held out the pendant. Embarrassed, Inuyasha ripped the chained from Sango's hand. She neither flinched nor got angry at his reaction, just knew that was how he was going to respond.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began to ask his Dog friend, "That wouldn't happen to be Kagome's would it?" Like ever other day, the monk said what was on his mind and never thought of the consequences afterwards.

"No!" Inuyasha hit the monk on the head, leaving a bump that matched Shippo's on his head. "It's mine!" The monk laughed and didn't take the bump as a warning.

"Where did you get it?"

"ummm," Inuyasha turned red and looked away. _Got ya!_ Both Miroku and shippo thought. "It's. It's. It's non of your business!" And Inuyasha stormed out of the hut before any of them could say a word.

"I knew it. He still loves her!" Shippo grinned. Sango opened her mouth to comment but a baby crying interrupted. She sighed and left to take care of her son. "Even if he tries to hide it."

**Present day**

"What the hell was that for!" Sakei bellowed as a giant hand print appeared on his face.

"You're a jerk!" Kagome replied furiously.

"I'ma jerk? How about you? You're the one that is acting all sad and shit to get attention!"

"I don't care about attention! You're the one that is acting all tough in order to get ATTENTION!"

"Does anyone remember what they are arguing about?" Kou asked the three other teens who stood there watching the two fight.

"Nope!" They all answered in unison.

"I don't give a damn about anyone or anything on this damn boat!" Sakei continued to holler.

"If that was the case then why are you here!"

"Because it's my job to look for that idiot father of yours!"

Kagome all of a sudden blacked out said what came so naturally to her. "SIT BOY!"

"Huh?" Sakei looked at the girl in a confusion. When she came back to her senses she blinked then blushed.

_No way!_ Hisako screamed in her mind.

"ummmm..." Kagome stepped back slightly before turning and running towards the cabbin. She began covering her eyes as tears flowed down them. _Why did I say that? Why? Why did I say that as if I was talking to a dog? What just? What just happened?_

She ran into hers and Inuhime's room and began crying into her pillow. _Why?_

"You were right, Kou." Hisako stated.

"About?" He snapped out of his trace of confusion.

"Her." She answered as she headed in Kagome's direction.

"Huh? What's going on?" Inuhime's head bounced from person to person. Katsue shrugged and went to lead the stunned Sakei towards the upper deck to have a talk. Kou ignored her and headed towards the edge of the boat away from people. "Why won't anyone answer me!"

"Kagome?" Hisako peered inside Kagome's room to see her crying into her pillow. Kagome looked up and instantly glowed with happiness as if nothing happened.

"Oh! Hi, Hisako!" Her smile grew. "Don't worry about me!"

"Umm, Kagome, may I ask you something?" Hisako stepped back at Kagome's sudden emotional change.

"Sure!" The smile stayed.

"Why did you tell, um, Sakei to, um, sit?" _Damn it! Strong people are suppose to be Strong! Not cower over nothing!_ She scolded herself.

"I have no idea!" Kagome refused to let her smile go away. "But it doen't matter. Strange things happen all the time, right?" She tried to assure herself more than anyone. Hisako nodded awkwardly. " Then no big deal!"

_Sango never mentioned that Kagome pretended to be fine. Did she?_ Hisako tried to remember a day in Sango's life that she said something about it. _No. Nothing I can think of. Maybe she just hid it well. If why now? Why is she pretending?_

"Kagome?" She asked again. This time with more strength into it. "Do you mind telling me where your from?"

"huh? Tokyo." She blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"Have you ever heard of the," Hisako forced herself to stay strong, "Bones eater well?"

"Yeah?" Kagome laughed nervously. "It's the well at my family shrine. Why do you ask?"

"There is a story, " Hisako decided to dance around the bush, "That a girl had such powers that she would be able to jump down wells and transport to another world." Half true. she told herself. "One in which was the bone eaters well."

"I never heard that story." Kagome said as she thought deeply at the statement. "How does it go?" She asked. Hisako is probably trying to cheer me up with a random story. Kagome thought great-fully.

"A young girl about the age fifteen, "She began," Was said to have fallen down the bone eaters well one day into another world. She there discovered that she had a powerful jewel in her possession..." She told the story and Kagome listened to it, taking in ever word carefull.

"Wow!She really is amazing!" Kagome stared up at the ceiling. _What if I was like her?_

_"Kagome!Where the hell have you been?" A silver haired man with dog ears questioned her. "And don't you tell me it's another one of your test!"_

_"Relax, Inuyasha! Here!" She hands him a box of ranmen noodles. "I had to get some more food!"_

_"Alright!" His attitude changed as he saw the magical cup in his hand. "My favorite kind too!"_

_"You're welcome!" She rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be getting a thank you anytime soon. _

_"Hey you little runt! Give that back!" She turned around to see a little fox boy and the dog boy fighting over the food. She sighed in annoyance and said the dog boy's cursed words._

_"Sit boy!" And he landed head first into a crater he himself made. _

_The sun began to go down and when dog boy crawled out of the crater his hair turned black and he looked totally human. "The night..." She began _

"Of the new moon." She finished out loud as she stared up at the diamond sky. "Why do I always worry on these nights." She sighed as she looked over to see Inutaisho staring at the same sky she was. "I always feel like there is someone out there that needs me to be there for him." She turned back to sky as she clenched her glass slipper she held around her neck.

"Daddy?" Inuhime walked over towards her distant father. "What's on your," She stopped and walked away as she saw her father to deep, to far gone, to answer anything. "Every new moon." She whisper as she gazed up at the moonless night. "Why though?"

**Feudal era**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha dangled the locket in front of him.

_"Put it on!" Kagome hollered. _

_"No!" He Shoved the necklace back at her. "I ain't wearing that thing!"_

"I am sorry." He said to himself as he forced anymore flashbacks behind him. "I will wear it 'till the day I die." He whispered as he directed his attention to the moonless night. _There's nothing with the way you are._ Kaogme's echoed as he felt stupid for being human. _I like you. Just the way you are. _"If only you were here, Kagome." He allowed one tear to fall from his face. He clenched the locket in his hand as if it would vanish like kagome did. "Kagome." That was the only thing his mind could say or think. Kagome.


	7. New moon barrier

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she woke up. She looked up to see stone walls all around and a opening at the very top for sunlight to blind her. She sat up and heard something snap under her hand. Looking down, Kagome saw she was sitting on a pile of bones and jumped out of her skin. In less then a second she was in the corner and noticed that the entire floor was covered in bones.

Frantically, she jumped up the wall. "I did not see that! I did not see that! I did not see that!" She kept telling herself until she reached the top. She sat on top, of what she now noticed is a well, with one leg still inside.

She looked around to see green grass and tall green leafed trees was all around the clearing where she and the well sat. "This place?" She began as she got fully out of the well and walked towards the tallest tree she could see. Before she leave the clearing, though, she hit something like an invisible wall and went flying backwards. "What was...?" She began as she sat back up weakly. She looked up to see a barely visible barrier surrounding her. "What?Why is there a barrier?"

Then the scene changed.

She was now at a park that she remember walking by everyday on her way to school. A little girl that looked much like Kagome sat there on a swing with a man kneeling down beside her.

"Kagome?" The man asked as the girl fought back tears. "I know you're hurt Baby girl. But, there will be more crushes! I promise, as much as I hate to think about it, you will grow up with many different crushes and maybe even a boyfriend or two." The man weakly smiled.

"No! I am never again!" The girl sobbed

"Baby girl?" The man's reaction turned worried.

"Y-Y-yeah?" She choked

"Promise me you won't build a barrier around your loving pure heart." And with that said, The scene went back to the barrier clearing with the well.

"A barrier?" She whispered.

"Kagome!" A formilar voice called out.

"Kagome!" Katsue shook his sister awake. She groaned as she turned around and opened her eyes. Her hair was tangled up and she could barely keep her eyes open. "I sorry for waking you so late at night but I wanted to show something." He whisper to be sure not to wake Inuhime.

Without thinking Kagome sat up and looked around. "No barrier?" She stated unconsciously. _No barrier? _He thought in confusion, but brushed it off. It didn't take long for Kagome to wake up and clean up. He took her by the hand and lead her out to the upper deck where he had a book he had been reading.

Kagome looked up once they reached outside. _Still night_. She thought sadly. _Still the night of the new moon. Why does it still bother me? Why can't I get through this night with out worrying. _

"Look at this!" Katsue said as he held the book in front of his sister, who wasn't even paying any mind to him. "Kagome?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! What is this about?" She asked as she read the passage.

_Legend says that Inuyasha was the son of a powerful demon lord and a loving and pure human. From written documents, though they don't say much, all that do mention this demon don't ever mention the demon on the night of the new moon. If I remember right, half-demons have one night that they have no demon powers. If this be true, then I can safely conclude that it is possible that the night of the new moon he was in fact human. _

_ Higirashi Sora_

"This is father's demon log?" She turned to meet her brother's eyes. He nodded at her and then heard her gasp. "So the demon he was looking for," She started to ask, but her might kept going back to the one line. ..._that the night of the new moon he was in fact human. The night of the new moon. _

"He was a half breed that traveled all over the place. Though, not many people mention him, and if they did, it was very brief." He stated. She nodded, half listening. She looked back up at the moonless night.

_Inuyasha, _She thought, _why does that name sound so formilar? Maybe I heard dad mention him when talking about work? _But before she could settle with that reason, she felt herself reaching up to the chain around her neck and she heard that male voice echoed in her mind again.

"_Stop crying!_" He said and before she realized it a tear fell from her face. She was mad yet pleased at what "He" had to say.

"I'm not crying!" She cried out loud the the voice that only she could hear. She kept her hand wrapped around her bottle of jewels.

"Huh?" Katsue blinked as he watched his sister cry out such a random statement. What is she crying about?

Kagome tried but couldn't stop crying. Everything around her got blurring and she felt weak and dizzy. "Kagome! Kagome!" She heard her brother call out to her, but then even his voice became a blur.

Katsue caught her as she fainted and fell. He placed his hand on her forehead to find her burning up. She was so hot that he quickly jerked his hand back. "Damn it! Inutaisho! 'Hime!" He hollowered as the sun began to rise.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kagome blinked as she began to looked around and noticed she was in her room on the boat."What happened?" Sha asked herself. She remembered the passage in her father's log and the new moon and a barrier around a clearing. She remembered her brother waking her and going outside, but she didn't remember how she ended up in bed.

Hisoka walked in will a tray of food. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kagome awake. _She is alright!_ She sat down the tray and sat next to Kagome. "Nice to know you're okay." She stated in a monotone. "You know," She started scolding like a mother, "you should really take it easy."

"Stopping in Hamamatsu! One Hour!" Inuhime hollered from up above. _Man is she ever loud!_ Hisako thought bitterly.

"How are you, Kagome?" Kou asked from the door. Hisoka rolled her eyes at her brothers sudden appearance.

"Fine! Fine!" She waved the lye in his direction. "Don't worry about me. Honestly I am fine! I am sorry for worrying you two." Her voice changed suddenly as she hid behind her bangs. "I am fine. Really." Hisako stared at Kagome as if she just met this girl for the first time.

_I have fought demons all my life, but I will never be strong enough to leap out into death like Kagome did._ Hisako remembered a line from Sango's journal. "HM." She said as she stood up. _What is it about this girl?_. She thought as she walked out the room and dragged her brother by the ear out of the room.

"What was that for?" Kou snapped at her outside as he rubbed his swollen red ear.

"Something isn't right about her. I don't know what though." She replied honestly.

"Father?" Inuhime asked as she watched them grow closer to their stop.

"I know. We will have to be careful when we get there." Inutaisho answered her unspoken worries. "Let's hope that she will leave us be when we arrive."

**Hope ya'll enjoying the story so far! ^_  
><strong>


	8. Battling memories pt1

"Hamamatsu!" Inuhime cried at the top of her lungs as they gathered at the docks. "I can't wait to view the city!"

"I can't wait to find a doujo to challenge." Hisoka stated slyly. She flipped her hair behind her and began walking away from the group.

"Kagome!" Inuhime smiled at the girl. "Let's go in and look at the stores! I bet we can find some really cute stuff!" Kagome nodded and the two ran off hand in hand.

"I don't get girls." Katsue shook his head at the sudden absence of all three of them.

"I like Hisoka's idea though." Sakei laughed as he trouted off with his hands behind his head.

"Don't go off," Inutaisho began.

"Hey wanna go look around. I bet I can find some pretty girls!" Kou asked Katsue and the two disappeared.

"Too far." Inutaisho finished and shook his head. "I guess that leaves me to find Naomi-chan." he sighed and walked alone away from his boat.

"Hey! This is cute!" Inuhime held up a set of star shaped earings. Kagome nodded in agreement. "Oh! I love this!" She ran over to a bracelet on display that had a puppy charm on it. "What do you think?" She looked over her shoulder.

"It's cute!" Kagome walked over and took the bracelet out of Inuhime's hand. "It would really look good on you."

"You think?" Kagome nodded again.

"Mhm!"

All of a sudden Inuhime spun around with a more serious and alert attitude. "Inuhime? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked out of concern. That is her! Inuhime thought and unconciuosly could smell the other demon that lerked around that town and did not like the demonic aura that came with it. "Inuhime?"

"Nothing. I just thought I felt someone staring at us." She turned back around. _I just have to be careful._ _I have to keep her away from Kagome and the others. _

**Feudal Era**

"Shippo I am a little busy right now!" Inuyasha said between his teeth. Ten little kids piled on top of him. _Stupid old hag!_ He thought bitterly. _Leaving me with these damn kids! Who does she think she is anyways?_

"But you promised!" Shippo cried. He wanted Inuyasha to train him, but every time Inuyasha found himself in situations like this one. Knowing it was no use to argue, Shippo pouted back to the hut.

"I'm sorry, Shippo." Inuyasha whispered quiet enough for only him to hear. "But it's own damn fault for thinking I am able to keep a promise." He sighed as he remembered the one promise he broke many times.

"_I am not ever leaving your side!" He pledged to Kagome. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_If I can't keep that promise, how can I keep any promise? _He looked towards the hut feeling guilty that he broke another one. "Stupid Kagome!" He whispered. "I wouldn't have to worry about anyone if you didn't stick around." _I wouldn't trust nor care for anyone if you didn't teach me how.  
><em>

**Present Day**

"Hey, I...umm...don't want any problems now!" A teenage boy with orange punkish hair stepted back waving his arms around in defence. "I, ah, umm." He tripped over the body of another boy who was uncontiuous.

"Good!" A female voice chimed. "It's such a shame though. The party is just getting started too." The women had long glossy blonde hair with firing orange eyes. She wore a seddusive red lipstick and blood red nail polish. "Oh well." She stated demonicall. "I have some dogs cook. See you later hon."

"Wait!" The boy plead. He looked down at his friend then back at her. "What is your name." The women shook her head. "I want to come with you!" He explained. He didn't know why but he wanted to go with her, but he was desperate to. Bingo! She smiled.

"Len." She answered.

"Hime." Inutaisho stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Inuhime nodded, knowing what he wanted. "Good. I will see you kids later." He handed Katsue a paper with an address and swiftly left.

"What?" Kagome spun around and watched him leave. What is going on? Her eyes suddenly wided as she felt the dark entity grow stronger.

"Kagome!" Sekei hollored behind him as everyone walked away from the worried girl. "You just going to stay there? It looks like it gonna rain!"

"Ah! Coming!" She spun back around and ran to catch up with the group. _I must be imagining things._

"_Don't do anything stupid ya idiot!"_ The male voice in her head clicked on.

The three girls sat there in a two bed hotel waiting for Inutaisho to come back. Hisoka was reading Sango's journal, and Inuhime was writing in her own journal."Hey, Kagome?" Inuhime looked over her shoulder to see Kagome on the balcony staring blankly at the sky.

"Hm." Kagome half answered.  
>"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"<p>

"I," She thought for a moment. "I don't know. I think I may have." Hisoka looked up from her book at the sound of that.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She tried to hide the fury behind her voice. _Didn't she fall in love with Inuyasha! How can she not know if they were something!_ Kagome didn't answer, just stared up at the sky.

"You don't know, do you?" Inuhime whispered. Hisoka shook her head. "Kagome lost her memories before she joined us. Something about an accident."

"That explains it all. " _So that why she acted the way she did when I told her the story and why she panicked when she said "sit!" She really had no clue what was going on._ "I would have never guessed."

Inuhime nodded then looked back to Kagome. "I worry about her. She won't say what is bothering her, but I know something is. If I knew what it was, I could help her."

"She is dealing with an internal conflict." Hisoka explained. "You can't help her." She got up and placed a hand on Inuhime's shoulder for a brief moment before walking out to go take a bath.

Rain started to pure down hard. Kagome didn't even move though. _Baby girl, promise me you won't but a barrier around your heart. Promise me you will fight till the very end_. She remembered hearing someone say. _Don't you dare die on me!_ Another one said. _You don't belong here!_ A women's voice broke in. _You're pathetic, Kagome. Do you actually think you could be as strong as me? _A little boy's voice chimed in. A tear crept it way through her eyes, hidden behind all the drops of rain.

**Feudal Era**

_Kagome ran through the streets of a foreign place. She ran through the walls of rain. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She cried at loud, but no one could hear her. she just kept running. Faster and faster she ran towards no where. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She tripped and fell into a puddle of water on the ground. "Someone help me." She sobbed, but the rain blocked her voice out. Kagome just sat there on the soaken ground with no intentions of getting up. _

"_Get up Kagome!" Inuyasha's head cried out but no physical voice of his was present. "Just get up. Get up."_

"Get up, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga sucked on Inuyasha face. A second later, Inuyasha slapped his face and the flee demon. "How can you sleep in a time like this!"

"Something bad is going to happen." Inuyasha sat up. "I can't be there to protect her." He hid behind his bangs and ignored the presence of Myoga.

"Master Inuyasha! There is a demon on the loose! You gotta hurry!" Inuyasha intently snapped out of his dream complete and bolted in the dirrection of the demon. _I might not be able to protect Kagome, but I have to continue protecting everyone else. She would never forgive me if it was my fault!_

"_Inuyasha!" _The girl's voice echoed in his head.

The half demon leaped into the heat of the battle and pulled out his tessaiga and went to attack the worm demon. "Inuyasha!" Miroku who was fighting off the demon looked behind him. "Wait!" It was too late though. Inuyasha used his "wind scar" The worm whipped its tail at his attack and Inuyasha went flying backwards along with Miroku.

"Damn it!" He scoweled under his breath. "How hard can it be to defeat this damn thing?" Then he saw a women standing behind it. She had long blond hair, fiery eyes, and blood red lips and nails. She laughed at the his frustration.

"You must be the half whit of Inutaisho's? Hmmm?" She glared at him. "You're just as pathetic as your father." Inuyasha grinned his teeth.

"Who are you and what do you intend to do?" Miroku stepped in.

"Len. Demon goddess of fear. " She stated. "I wish to rid the world of all humans and demons who," She looked back and forth between the two that stood before her. "Interfer with each other." She finished in a low demonic tone. She silently laughed. _Especially you damn dogs!_

**Present Day**

"Huh? Inutaisho?" Kagome looked down to see her care taker run past the hotel at a unhumanly speed. She ran back into the room and headed down stared to follow him.

"Kagome?" Hisoka looked up from her bed at Kagome's sudden movement.

"Hey, where you going?" Inuhime cried out as the door slamed shut.

"Where is he going?" Kagome asked herself as she headed back out into the rain filled night. She had no idea where she was going herself, but let her instincts take over. _That feeling from earlier it is growing stronger. _She kept going. _Something isn't right._ Her heart beated fast. _I don't know what though._

_Don't follow me! _The formilar male voice in her head echoed.

She made a sharp turn into a park. She leaned down, resting her hands on her knees, as she panted with exausten. _Where is he?_ She looked around the park and found to figures fighting!


	9. Battling memories pt2

"You truly are persistent aren't you, Inutaisho?" Len asked as she graceful dodged his attack. "You know, for over seven hundred year, I thought you were dead. But least now I shall kill you!" She disappeared for a brief second and reappeared a few feet behind him. As Inutaisho spun around, she threw a fire ball at him.

"Noooo!" A figure ran in front of him and a bright blue light shielded him from the fire. Once the blinding scene dimmed down, he saw Kagome standing in front of him, now staring at her hands. How did I do that? She thought in confusion.

"Hm. Scared powers huh?" Len stared down at the new arriver in amusement. "This shall be fun." She threw flaming needles down towards the other two.

"Kagome!" Inutaisho picked the girl up bridal style and leaped out of the way of the fire. For some time he danced around with Kagome in his arms as Len continued to throw attacks their way. _Damn it!_ He yelled in his mind. _Now what?_ _I can't let Kagome know that I am really a demon._

"Had enough you damn dog?" Len called down. Inutaisho growled in response. He sat Kagome down and looked at her with concern eyes. _She is going to know anyways._ He sighed.

"Wait here and don't move." He turned back to his opponent and ran back into the ring of fire. "This fight is between you and me, Len."

_What's going on? What is she? Who is she? What is Inutaisho doing?_ Kagome's head filled with confusion and fear. She stood there in the puring rain watching the two go at it. Fire balls danced in the air and blurred Kagome's view of Inutaisho. One explosion after another came from the other side of the flaming barrier. "Inu. Inu. Inu." She choked on the name.

_Shut up and let me protect you!_ The male voice in her head started in. _Kagome! I am so sorry Kagome. I am so sorry. You idiot! _And on and on the voice went, but she didn't pay any attention for her eyes were fixed on the scene before her.

Blood splattered as it fell from Inutaisho's right arm. He clenched his arm as he stumbled backwards. "You're just as your damn half-bread son!" Len laughed. Kagome's eyes widenedd at the word _Hal-bred. Meaning not. All. Human?_ "Too bad I let the poor bastard live." But Inutaisho read through that one.

"Meaning he sent you running." A grin rose on his face. _How did that happen?_

**Feudal Era**

"You bitch!" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga once more. The same thing that had happened as it did twenty other times. "You are going to regret ever meeting be. I don't play shit with bitches like you." A demonic, blood thirsty smirk came on his face.

"You shouldn't be saying such things about your own." Len shook her head. "You should no I am not a bitch. Do I smell dog to you?" A furious Inuyasha ran in to attack, ignoring his friends cries, and swung at her. She naturally dodged it and set her flaming needles straight into his chest. He landed, next to Miroku, about twenty yards from her.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Miroku kneeled down to his friend who did not move. "Inuyasha!"

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried from her posistion on a cliff. She stared upwards at the twister of a battle in front of her. Inuyasha was no where in sight. Her hair blew furriously in the storm. She was the only one, amongst many others, standing her ground outside a barrier. _

"_Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha cried as he held the unconcious girl in his arms. _

"_Inuyasha, are you sure you want to become a full fledge demon?" Miroku asked as they sat around a fire. Kagome sept in just a few feet behind him and a bush. "What will happen to Kagome?" _

"_I will stay a half-demon for a little while. Just for you." Inuyasha promised as he held the weak girl in a forever lasting embrace. _

"_I wish to rid the world of every human and demon who." Len gave a flash smile towards miroku and Inuyasha, "interfere with each other."_

"I can't," Inuyasha tried to get up. Miroku began to tell him 'no' but was cut off. "I can't let this bitch win. I can't let her kill me or you. I can't let this bitch survive to find her. To find anyone who I came acrossed. There is a reason I am a fucken half breed and I won't let her take that!" The Tessaiga started pulsing and Inuyasha grined as he stood up. "I killed the damn basturd. Now it's time for him to have some company in hell." Miroku nodded at Inuyasha sudden strength.

Inuyasha raised his sword and swung it.

**Present day**

Len slashed at Inutaisho and he stumbled backwards again. " That damn mut got lucky!" She shot at him in defence. "He got lucky that I didn't find him!" She threw a fire ball at him to finish him off, but he counter attacked it. Before he realized where the fireball went, Kagome stared straight at it as it headed her way.

Her legs shook as she prepared for her life to end. "Inu, Inu. Inu." She studdered. "I am going to,"

"Electic ring!" A high pitch voice cried out. Inutaisho and Kagome looked up to see Inuhime twisting and turning in the air. Two bright yellow-white lights in a shape of rings flew from her possession. They hit the fire ball and it blew up and the rings returned back to Inuhimes hand. She did a backflip and landed on her to feet right next to Kagome.

"I see, so you been busy lately." Len chuckled at the presence of another dog demon. "Another half-breed to play with." _Later though_. She told herself. "But time for you to officially die, Inutaisho." She rose even higher as she consumed as much energy as possiable.

Kagome watched in horror. She intictively tried to intervene, but Inuhime held her back. "Don't, Kagome." A pillar of flames spun around Len. _No! No! Nooo! _Kagome's mind cried out. Kagome lost it as the flaming pillar exploded and Inutaisho was engulfed. "Kagome?" Inuhime shrieked as Kagome threw her out of the way and ran towards him.

Len's eyes widen as she watched Kagome run towards the flames. What is this girl..?

"Inu. Inu. Inu." Kagome tried again. She felt someone grab her fiercly, but she tried running anyways.

"Kagome!" Inuhime held on to her even tighter. "You can't go interfering! You can't do anything for him!"

Kagome saw a man in a red kimono fighting another strange man with really long black hair. She saw him get stabbed in the chest. A girl, not much older than her, in a tight black outfit holding her to stay where she is. She felt her heart break as she watch the man fall to the ground. Tears rolled down her eyes. _Don't be dead. Please. Don't be dead._

"Inu. Inu." She cried as she tried to fight 'Inuhime' off. "Inuyasha!" Inuhime gasped as she herd her brother's name. Kagome fell to the ground sobbing. "Inuyasha! Don't you dare die on me!" The flames died off and the smoke cleared.

"_Kagome?" Yuka looked at her friend. Kagome looked up. "What ever happened to Inuyasha?" The question made her stop dead in her tracks. Inuyasha. She tried to fight the tears. Her friends stopped and noticed her sudden reaction. "Did I say something wrong? Kagome?" Kagome wouldn't answer. Instead, she just hid behind her banges and sorrow. "He didn't break up with you, did he?"_

"_I. I." She started crying. "I don't want to talk about it!" She stormed off with her arm covering her tear inflicted face. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to remember. I don't wanna think about the fact I will never see him, I don't. I wanna. _

"_Kagome!" Her friends cried._

**Feudal Era**

"Damn it!" Inuyasha grumbled as they walked back to the village. "I shouldn't have let her get away!"

"We are lucky to have gotten away." Miroku commented. "She was powerful. And you have to deep of wounds to have fought anymore. That last attack you did took too much energy and strength."

"Feh! I could have killed her if she didn't ran like she did!" Inuyasha made a fist and started smiling at the thought of killing her.

"We will run into her once more. That I am sure of." Miroku sighed with relief to see Inuyasha acting like the half demon that always craved for a fight again.

"By the way, why were you the one fighting her?"

"Sango has to take care of the baby and I just happen to be coming back from next village over." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Bad timing. If you wouldn't have been there, Sango would be all alone for the rest of her life."

"Ha! She could find someone noble in a heartbeat." Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's comment. He felt sorry for Sango. She had this flirtatious monk as a husband, but he knew she wasn't forced so he couldn't do anything.

Miroku didn't take Inuyasha's joke as funny. His smile left and, like always, said the first thing to come to mind. "I guess that makes both of us in the same boat."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha became confused but yet frustrated.

"I am sure that Kagome has suiters in her world. After all, she had tons while she was," Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head hard and left him lying in the middle of the dirt path.

"Damn monk!" _ But he is right. Kagome could have anyone she wants. Why would she wait around for me. Why would she even consider me?_

**Present Day**

"We shouldn't have let her go, Daddy." Inuhime complained as she badged her father. They were lucky that Len took off only moments after the flames cleared and Inutaisho surprised her with an attack behind her. If she didn't, they all probably would be dead.

"It was what was best for the time." He explained. "Kagome was present and I can't afford to endanger her any more then I already have."

"Speaking of which." Inuhime stopped badging him for a moment. "Why did she call you Inuyasha?" She recalled what Kagome cried out before her fever broke in.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. _Why would she say Inuyasha?How would she know him? Is it possiable?_

"You don't think he is still alive, do you?" Inuhime spoke out loud his thoughts. She looked back to the door that lead to Hisoka's and Kagome's room. She worried about Kagome. "You think her fever will go down soon?" Before Inutaisho could answer there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Inuhime called out to the door.

The door opened and a tall women appeared. "Hey, sorry I am," She stopped in her tracks as she stared at Inutaisho's wounds, "What happened?"

"Don't worry about me." He ordered her. She nodded, in no mood of arguing. She had long waving dirty-blonde hair, green sparkly eyes, and was pretty light. She wore a grey suit that made her look a lot more serious then she actually was. "Naomi?"

"Yes, my Lord?" She answered.

"I have a question to ask you, concerning what happened."

"Okay?" She looked at Inuhime, but she didn't say a word about what was going on.

"I have a girl in the room across the hall, She lost her memories a few months back, she has a fever right now, during the time of me getting my wounds, she called me Inuyasha, yet, she didn't act like it was me she was crying out for."

"Kinda think of it," Inuhime touched her index finger to her chin and looked up, thinking back to what had happened. "She didn't seem like she was here."

"I see. Fever you say?" Naomi walked in and helped herself to a place on the bed. "Sounds like Post-Traumatic stress disorder, somewhat. You may have set off some kind of memory flash back. If so, I would take it easy. Some people aren't ready to face whatever it is that they have forgotten." She stared out the hall, not sure if she helped at all.


	10. What it means to be a demon

"Hey, Kagome?" Inutaisho walked into her room. He had to check on her. "How are you feeling." He sat down on her bed and she quiclky sat up and scooted away from him. He sighed. "I am not one to be scared of. You know I would never hurt you." She just stared at him with fearful eyes.

"What?" Tears of fear came down her face. "What are you?" He didn't say a word. After a few minutes of his silence she became annoyed. "Tell me damn it!"

Inutaisho bowed his head in defeat. "A dog demon." She gasped and shook her head. He could hear her repeat "no" over and over. "It's true. I am a dog demon. I don't know how I ended up here or what I am doing here, but I do know I am here and there is a reason."

"Why? Why are you just now telling me? Why are you lying to us?" She cried out. Her fever started coming back.

"Calm down, Kagome. You are not well." She took a breathe and did as she was told. "I am just trying to live my life like everyone else. Saying you're a demon doesn't make that an easy life to live." She nodded. This made sense.

"Where is Hisoka?" She looked around, realizing that they were alone.

"She and the others are down stairs," he got up, "eating their lunch." He walked off, but before he left the room he glance back. "I understand if you do not feel safe journeying with us anymore. I hope you decide your next move before we leave."

_My next move?_ She looked out the window. _What am I suppose to do. Demon. He is a demon. And..._

"_Humans shouldn't get involved with demons" The male voice in her head echoed. _

"But even so I feel like I..."

**Fuedal Era**

"_Mommy!" A little Inuyasha, around the age five, tugged on his mothers sleeves to get her attention. She looked down at her son and smiiled. "Can you tell me another story about father?"_

_She nodded. "One day, I was walking around in the forest when I saw him in the shadows. I, at the time, was probably fifteen. I ran up to him and he wrapped his arms around me like he always did." She wrapped her arms around him to demistrate the feeling she had. "He asked me to be with him for all enternity."_

"_You said yes, right?" Inuyasha pulled away to see her answer. _

"_Yes. And that night, I," She figured out away to finish to story. "I requested a son. A son that is strong. Smart. Brave. "Inuyasha laughed at her discription of him. "And most importantly,"_

"_What?" _

"_A son has a heart full of love. Just like his father." She snuggled into his hair as she picked up the boy. _

"_Am I really like Father?" She started walking into their home. _

"_Very. He is really proud of you. Never forget that. Never forget that your true strength is as your father's was, love."_

"Inuyasha?" Sango looked up at the tree he rested in. He put down the chain with the bottle attationed, and looked down to see her. " Shippoo is looking for you. You did promise him." She didn't leave any room for him to argue, not that he was going to.

He looked back at the bottle in his hand. _"Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!"_

"_Inuyasha! Sit!"_

"All the times you got me in trouble." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. He headed towards the clearing where Shippo said he wanted to practice. The clearing that he did not like going near. The clearing that Kagome would come through to see him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped off the well when Inuyasha became visiable to him. _I really am going to become stronger! _

"Shippo?" Inuyasha glanced towards the well. He felt a knife go into his heart. Over and over again. Deeper and deeper every time. "Why did you pick here?"

"I don't know." Shippo lied through his teeth. "It was the first place that came to mind." He watched carefully at Inuyasha's reactions. At first Inuyasha looked a bit annoyed and in disbelief, but he then became sadded and bought into the lie. Yes!

"Now first thing is first, Shippo." Inuyasha decide to cut right to the chase so he could get out of there as soon as possible. "You must find your true strength."

"True strength?" Shippo became confused.

"Yeah. The reason why you are fighting." Inuyasha recited everything that his mother had stated a million times though he never listened.

"I am fighting because," The little fox towards the well, "So my mama and father and You and Sango and Miroku and Kagome would be proud of me! So I can help!" he recalled all the times he was of no help to his friends.

Inuyasha looked at the well too. Never forget your true strength, Inuyasha. "Ready to fight then Shippo?"

"Yes!" But before he could really prepare himself, Inuyasha hits him in the head. A large red bump came out of his temple. "OW! Inuyasha!"

"I never said I was going to take it easy on ya, idiot!"

Shippo growled in anger, _Haven't done this in a while_, "Heart Scar!"

**Present Day**

"Hey, Inuhime?" Hisoka glanced behind her to see Kagome walking a safe distance away from everyone.

"Yes?" Inuhime looked at Hisoka, who was walking right next to her.

"Do you know what has gotten into Kagome? She hasn't said a word to you or father since the other night. Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Inuhime lowered her head as Hisoka looked back in front of them. The boys were already on the boat and was about to leave the girls behind.

"You could say that." Inuhime knew that Kagome was terrified of her and her father. She knew Kagome wanted to go home. She knew she was going to lose her first friend.

"Well how about you apologize?" Hisoka shook her head for the stupid advise. The day before Inuhime had came to the hotel room of theirs and Kagome told Hisoka that she didn't want to talk or see Inuhime. It's hard to apologize to someone who won't even see you. "I am sure things will get better."

"I don't think so." Inuhime walked on the boat and towards the cabin. Kastue and Naomi watched, not sure what to do.

"Hime," Inutaisho stepped in the girl's way, "Give her some time. She has a lot she needs to think about."

"She don't need time. She already knows what she wants." Inuhime started crying.

"Even so, that is her choice. Not many can handle demons." The two started whispering so only they could hear what is going on.

"Is this what it is like to be a demon?" She whispered even lower.

"What do you mean, Hime?" Inutaisho looked away from his daughter, in search of help from Naomi. Naomi shook her head. Nothing.

"If this is what it feels like to be a demon,to lose everyone that comes close to you, then I don't want to be a demon!" She ran away before anyone could stop her. _ My own mother even left me when she found out I was a demon. She said I was horrid and shouldn't ever been born. Inuyasha? Is this how your life is? Did you live as an outcast? Did you have people run away in fear at the sight of you? Did you love and lost over and over again?_

"Poor girl." Naomi whispered. She knew how hard it must be to lose another person in her life.

Inutaisho glanced back toward the dock as Kagome entered the boat. "Kagome?" She snapped her head up as if out of a trance. "May we talk?" She nodded. He lead her towards the upper deck and made sure no one came up. Kagome watched everyone down below get prepared for them to leave. Sekei yelled something into the cabin at Inuhime, but she couldn't tell what. Katsue cleaned the deck along with Kou. Hisoka went in to go prepare dinner, and Naomi was sent to stay guard at the bottom of the stairs so no one eased dropped on the conversation.

"Have you made your mind?" Inutaisho asked. She shook her head. "Then do you mind me talking about why I think you shouldn't leave because of me and Hime?" She shook her head again. "Hm. Hime is really upset with all this. You know, you're her first friend," She nodded, "If you leave, she going to be crushed. We would never hurt you Kagome. Never."

For a while Kagome didn't say a word, just looked out into space. Then she smiled. "I know."

_I am a demon. _Inuhime thought as she stared at the picture of her brother. _This is what it means to be a demon. To be feared by humans. To not be able to be loved by humans._ The locket in her hand glittered in the light. The picture on the other side of the locket caught her attention. _You were loved by someone though. Wait_! She looked at the picture once more. _That looks like..._

**Sorry for making Inuyasha a little outta character and it took forever to get this up. It a little sucky but I promise the next will be better. Reviews would be appreciated right now, especially after this one. Hope you continue reading the story! ^_^ Thank you!**


	11. I am not afraid pt 1

"You damn bitch!" Sekei snapped as he rubbed the blood off his bottom lip. "I am going to kill you!" He leaped towards Hisoka who did a cartwheel out of the way. Landing on his head, Sekei bolted back up and headed full speed at her. Hisoka brought her leg back and swung it hard at his temple. The boy went flying and landed on his back. "Damn you!" He cried out in pain as he rolled over to pick himself back up.

"Idiot." She scowled. She flicked her hair behind her and stormed off to the other side of the boat.

"Get back here! I wasn't done with you!" Sekei chased after his death.

"Wow." Katsue watched the entire fight, perched on the railing. Kou leaned against the railing next to him.

"That is the longest anyone lasted against her." Kou stated.

"They make a good match, don't you think."He chuckled.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"They both are always looking for a fight and when they can't find one," He started.

"They pick one." Kou nodded. He knew the situation all too well. Hisoka picked fights with every guy she came acrossed ever since they were kids. Katsue laughed at the idea of those two getting married.

"_I do!" Hisoka chopped Sekei's head in half._

"_I do too!" He cuts her legs into fours. _

"_You may now kill each other!" And they die that very day._

Both boys started laughing uncontrollably at the picture. Katsue laughed so hard, he actually fell of the rail and out of the boat. "Katsue!" The atmosphere changed. Katsue tried swimming towards the boat, but wasn't fast it was as if something got ahold of him, because he started desperately paddling to keep himself above the water. "Someone help!"

"Huh?" Kagome ran up to the scene to see what's going on. "Katsue!" She squealed. She frantically looked for something to toss to him, but when she found nothing, she took her shirt off, leaving a white bikini top, and jumped in. She dove underwater to see his leg was factured. She swam back up and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, I got you." She tried to comfort him. Kagome swam at an inhuman speed to the boat and grabbed on to the ladder. Steadily, she helped him back up. Kou stood there and pulled him the rest the way up.

"I got ya." He stated. Katsue panted for air as he lied there, soaked and went. A few moments later Kagome came back up. "Damn." Kou's mouth dropped at the sight of a skin revealed Kagome.

"How is he?" she asked, oblivious to his comment.

"If I were you, I would go get Naomi." He stated. She nodded and left. His eyes followed her bottom as she left the view. "This was the best choice I made. Coming here." His mind wondered off to perverted thoughts. "Those clouds sure don't look to good."

**Feudal Era**

Sango sat down next to the fire. Rin laid next to her, Shippo next to Rin. Kaede slept in her own room. Miroku and Inuyasha left that evening to a village that had a demon issue. She and her thoughts alone were the only ones awake. She pulled out her jornal and decided that it was perfect time to write.

_Miroku and Inuyasha are gone. Shippo is getting better and he departs tomorrow morning for school again. Sesshomaru brought Rin some more stuff. Everything is steadily going back to normal. As normal as possiable. Without Kagome, nothing will be normal again. I wounder what she is doing. Did she find someone? Is school going good? Does she think about us? Does she wounder about coming back? Is she ever coming back? I don't know anymore. Though Inuyasha seems normal again, he still has that look in his eyes like he is thinking about death. If that is true, then, Kagome...Come back soon._

She stopped for a moment then decided to write in detail, like she did everyday, what all happened leading up to those thoughts.

_Today, The sun rose and Inuyasha, like always, was the first one up. He sat there staring at the veil that Kagome had kept the jewel shards in. He thinks about her everyday. When Rin went to go fetch him, he growled at her and sped off the other way. I think she said something about Kagome to be honest. Miroku and I got a visitor later in the morning, after our daily chores, and he asked for someone to go and slay a demon for him. I wanted to go, but someone USEFUL had to stay behind and help Kaede. Inuyasha herd this and went off the walls with joy. He still seemed upset about that Len demon they faced, I don't blame him, I wish I could have been there to help. After hours of arguing, Miroku finally gave in on letting Inuyasha tag along. Sesshomaru arrived, which scared off our visitor, and gave Rin a new kimono and toy he found at some abandoned village. He stayed aroud, against Inuyasha's desire, and told Rin about everything that had happened since hey last met. It was so sweet to see him, of all beings, sharing a like "father and daughter" moment. I never seen that girl so happy in my life. Before Inuyasha and Miroku departed, Shippo stoled Inuyasha's locket again. He asked over and over again how did Inuyasha got it. Apparently, he had it for a while. I think I remember the story._

"_I got it from Kagome," he stated, "the first time Naraku was apparently dead. She gave it to me right before Kagura attacked us. I didn't like it at first, but after it helped save our lives, then I reconsidered it." From what he said, which makes sense, he was able to be "not fozen in time" Because he was wearing it. We all were wearing bandages from Kagome's world and it had the same effect on us. I highly doubt that is why he kept it though. _

_Shippo gave it back and they left. Miroku gave me a kiss for "In case he is not to return." Translate "In case he finds a pretty women." Idiot!_

**Present day**

"This place again?" Kagome looked around the clearing. "Why here? What is so important about here?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" A little girl that looked like Kagome appeared.

"No." She answered in a daze.

"That is because you are afraid." The girl explained with a low serious glare. "You are afraid what your past and the pain that comes with it. I don't blame you."

"I am not afraid!" Kagome protested.

"Then why, may I ask, can you not break the barrier?" The girl asked slyly.

"Because I don't know how to."

"But you do know how to. You just don't want to. You don't want to remember. "

"I do! I want to leave here! I want to remember! More than anything!"

"Doubt keeps you from breaking it. Doubt is what is keeping you from remembering." And the girl left. "As long as you fear your own past and strength, you shall always remain here." Her voice lingered on.

"Daddy? You know a lot about demons right?" Kagome, now nine, held her father's hand while they walked through town.

"You can say that." The man smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Grandpa told me a story about a demon who died on the Sacred tree. He said that the demon fell in love with human and she fell in love with him in return. Cali said that those stories were lies. That humans and demons can't fall in love."

"Well, what are you asking?" Sora felt a pinch tightened in his heart. A conversation he doesn't want to have. Not with a nine-year-old. No normal Nine-year-old would even care, but Kagome wasn't normal. Always trying to see things through others eyes.

"Why can't demons love? You told me all living beings are born with the ability to love, so why can't demons? They are living, aren't they?" Always had pure concerns.

"That is an answer I will find someday, and you can only answer that yourself." He winked at the girl. "And never believe what Cali says, she still upset at me after all." Kagome giggled.

**Len's hideout**

"There you are babe." Len cuddled up next to the young boy. He instantly started blushing as he stared at her half revealed body. "What's the matter? Never seen a..women before?" Her lips, barely touching his ear, whispered the hunting words.

"Of coarse I have." he turned away, embarrassed.

"Good. because I need you to help me with a favor." He turned back to the devil that lied next to him.

"Yes?" He gulped as his pervertedness to a hold of him.

"You are going to go with me tonight," She paused and snickered as his eyes kept going lower and lower. "To kill an enimy." His eyes popped back up.

"How?"

She started playing with her hair. "Oh." she giggled. "I have my ways." _I don't just play with fire, Dog might find my other abilities quite...refreshing. _

**Sorry for me taking longer than normal to finish. End of the year test are getting in my way right now. still, hope you are enjoying and feel free to give out oppions and thoughts I should consider. ^_ Thank you!**


	12. I am not afraid pt 2

"Be careful now!" Inutaisho watched Inuhime and others run off. "I just am going to get supplies tonight so this shouldn't take too long!"

"You truly do sound like a father." Naomi laughed. She watched his reactions and laughed even harder.

"You try being responsible for five teens besides your own. It isn't easy."

"I don't have any children, remembered." She teased. "Unless you consider dear Inuhime my child. After all, I practically raised her when she was younger."

"And I do thank you for helping me back then."

"I can't help but worry about her right now though, having the only friend of yours scared of you isn't exactly what I would call a happy moment."

"Psst!" A boy wearing a blue hoodie becanned Inuhime. She turned around to see him standing there in a dark corner on the docks. "Yeah, you!" He gestured her to follow him. She hesitated but did as she was told.

"Who are you?" She asked him in a ready to fight positions.

"A half demon such as yourself." He whispered. "Or least I was."

"Was?"

"I can smell the pain that your true form has caused you." He ignored her question. "I can help you get rid of the sorrow."

"How?" Curiosity and hope took over her logical side.

"By ridding you of your demon blood." He answered. She tried to read his face for truth but his hood covered him all too well.

"How do I do that?"

"Here," He hands her a small veil with some red liquid. "This is a potion used hundred of years ago for that very reason." He thought for a while to find a way get her attention. "A young half demon by the name Inuyasha used this very potion in the days of his youth so he could live amongst the humans with his one and only love." Her eyes widened with surprise. So Inuyasha lived his life out as a human? That means he really is dead. "It will take all your problems away."

"I don't..." She almost gave the veil back.

"Hime! We have our supplies, let's go!" Her father cried out for her. She slipped the veil in her pocket and turned to head back.

"It will not fail you!" The boy made his last statement. She nodded and headed back. If I am not a demon anymore, then Kagome will speak to me again!

"Did she take it?" A women's voice came from behind the boy.

"As if it were candy." He replied. "You were right, Len, she is too easy to trick."

"All dogs are." Len's lips curled up with approval.

"Now what?"

"Phase two; watch her kill lil miss Kagome, record it, then play it back for her and her father. Too bad her brother wasn't here, or I would show him how much he means to his sister."

"There!" Kagome finished wrapping Katsue's ankle. He sighed with relief. "How does it feel?" She smiled at him with her motherly smile.

"Much better, thank you. Not only for wrapping it, but for saving me as well."

"No need to thank me, you were in trouble and I did what anyone would do." She stated modestly.

"No. Most people would be too scared to do what you did. They would stand there crying for help." He informed her.

"I don't know about that."

"It's true Kagome, I don't know what we would do without you." She thought about it for a while. Them happy without her. Inuhime bouncing around like normal. "When you leave, I don't know if I will live too much longer. No one else will jump in after I fall to save me." His words crushed her. When she leaves. She still didn't know what to do. She was afraid.

"This potion will rid you of your demon blood." The boys words echoed. Thunder rolled in as Inuhime debated on drinking the dark red liquid.

"Kou! Get prepared, this storm don't look pretty!" Inutaisho cried out from the other side of the boat. Not long after his warning, rain started pouring down. Inuhime didn't flinch though.

"_Naomi?" Little Inuhime tugged on the him of Naomi's skirt. "Why don't I have a mommy?"_

"_Because she couldn't handle how beautiful you are." She lied. _

"_Naomi? Is mamma ever coming back?" _

"_No sweetheart. Your mamma isn't coming back." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because...some people are scared of that that they don't understand. It is like you when its dark. You don't know what the shadows are of so you get scared, right?" Inuhime nodded. "See? Your mamma sees only shadows, not the objects making the shadows." _

"Ridding my demon blood will rid me of this curse of not being loved!" Inuhime whispered.

The waves started crashing into the side of the boat. harder and harder each time it hit. The sky turned black and the winds picked up dramatically. Kou and Inutaisho tried to secure everything down when they saw Inuhime standing there in the middle of all of it. They tried to call out to her but the wind and waves blocked out any sound they could projected.

"What is going on?" Hisoka and Kagome walked out to see what was happening out there. Instantly they were soaked to the bone.

"Inuhime?" Kagome called out to her, but she didn't respond. What does she have in her hand? A huge waved crashed on deck and everyone were knocked off their feet.

"Everyone get inside!" Inutaisho ordered. Everyone for Kagome, Inutaisho and Inuhime fled to safety. "Kagome! That means you too!" He hollered. She didn't listen though. She ran towards Inuhime as another waved crushed. She hit her head on the wall but proceeded.

"Inuhime!" She cried out.

"This is for you, Mom." Inuhime cheered herself as she drank the potion.

"Hime!" Inutaisho now noticed the bottle in her hand. "No!" Inuhime hoped she would turn human, but instead she felt a bolt of rage go through her body as she started losing control of herself. Her fangs and claws grew longer and power streamed through her bloodstream.

"Inuhime?" Kagome struggled to process all that was happening and standing up in the middle of the storm.

"Kagome! Get back!" Inutaisho had a final order.

"Kagome! Inutaisho! Inuhime!" Hisoka returned, worried that they didn't make it inside in time. She started running towards the shadows in the rain. A wave crashed in making her fly towards Inuhime and the others. She slammed into Inuhime and they both fell to the ground. Instinctively Inuhime clawed Hisoka. Hisoka scrambled to get away from her.

"What is happening?" Kagome asked.

"She lost control of her demon blood." Inutaisho explained before running in to stop her.  
>"Damn it!" Hisoka cried out. She watch as Inutaisho and Inuhime fought it out for a while. "SO, this is what they truly are?"<p>

"Mhm." Kagome nodded with tears of fear coming to her face. "This is why I can't stay. I can't watch this fighting. It hurts."

"Kagome."

"Hime! You got to stop this!" Inutaisho begged his daughter. She just growled like a monster with no words. She caught him off guard and he went flying into the flooded ship.

"Inutaisho!" Hisoka and Kagome cried out. He twitched in pain but didn't move.  
>"We got to do something!" Kagome pledged.<p>

"No! There is nothing we can do! She is gone Kagome!" Hisoka tried to explain. "Did you see what she just did? She is going to kill anyone who gets near her!"

I heard something like that once before, haven't I? Kagome thought. I don't know why, but I feel like I should. Before finishing the thought, she blacked out once again.

Kagome saw a field or something filled with dead men and a silver haired "man" covered in blood and growling like a blood thirsting beast. "Kagome!" A black hair monk cried out. "Don't!" She ran out towards the demon and hugged him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. His claws plunged into her skin and her grasp on his shirt tighted. "Inuyasha please!"

"You can't help him. His human form is already sealed away." A women said from behind.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha please stay with me!" She cried. What am I suppose to do? She looked up at him. I have to do something.

"You're wasting your breath Kagome!" Len chuckled as she watched the girl tolerate the pain, thinking she would change something. "By the way Kagome, that who is in front of you isn't your dear dear Inuyasha! You do remember your friend Inuhime, don't you!" Kagome snapped out of the memory and was back in the storm. She looked at Inuhime. I have to do something.

Hisoka watched in horror as Kagome pull through the pain. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kagome crying and calling Inuhime Inuyasha and Inuhime trying to kill her. She was so scared she couldn't move.

"Kagome!" She cried out, hoping her friend would come to her senses.

"Inuhime," She clenched the girl even harder. "I am not afraid. I am not afraid of you! I am not afraid of what you are! I will die trying to save you if I have too!" With that, Inuhime pulsed and went back to normal as Kagome fell to the ground. Hisoka couldn't believe what she saw. A girl throwing her own life on the line to save a demon. "I am not afraid."

"What!" Len cried out in rage. Inuhime looked at Len, prepared for battle. "Sorry," She lied, "But I have other business to attend to!"

The waves stopped crashing but the rain kept pouring. "That boy, he lied." Inuhime gazed down at the wounded body at her feet. "Inuyasha never turned human for his love, how can he, if his love is right here with me?" _I am so sorry, brother. I didn't mean to hurt her. Honestly.I didn't mean to hurt anyone. _

**Hope you like the outcome of this scene. I got bit writers block on this. I kinda wanna blame the test I had to take. Well, I hope it's good so far. ^_ I will have another chapter up very soon.**


	13. Fighting without a fighting chance

"What are you working on?" Hisoka stood before Katsue. It had been a week now and only minutes from their next destination. He smiled up at her.

"Reading between the lines of my fathers evidence." He handed her the journal of his father. She skimmed the pages.

"Wow!" She sat down as she read one passage.

_I do not know how to explain the evidence for and against the idea for Inuyasha living his life after his "death." It is said that a powerful priestess sealed him to the sacred tree. If this was to be true, he would still be there as of today. Though, if he did get released from the tree, my old mans legend would be false. The legend is that the tree had not blossomed because the curse from the demon. I do believe this to be true as well. I must find explanations fast. _

"He was devoted to his studies. Especially that one." Katsue explained. She could see in his eyes that he admired his father and would follow him to the end of the world.

"He seemed to always be on the go." She frowned at the thought of the last time she saw her parents.

"Yeah, but he always went home immediately. Be honest, I envied Kagome for that reason." He confessed.

"Why?"

"She was his favorite. She was the one he went home to. I had, for the longest time, lived with my mother. The only time I felt like I belonged is the time when my left to get hitched and I lived at the shrine."

"So you had a tough childhood?" She felt his pain.

"Yeah, but I lived." He snickered. She smiled and started laughing too. Then her mood changed again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"What if I decided to leave?"

"What do you mean? You want to leave? What happened to becoming stronger? Don't you wanna fight?"

"Yes, but right now, I don't stand a fighting chance." I wish to become as strong as Sango. I wish to be able to fight demons, but I can't. That night. I realized it. I can't fight something immortal. Not when I myself is mortal.

"Sound like to me, you are just too scared to fight." Katsue chuckled as he gave her a comforting smile.

**Feudal Era**

"Good morning. Inuyasha," A girl from the village appeared before him. He nodded and continued to walk towards the meadow where Kaede was suppose to be, picking herbs. "How was your trip?" She walked along the side of him with her arms behind her back.

"Fine, Chouko." He rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind I have to talk to Kaede alone."

"Well, may I walk with you till you reach her then?" She prayed that he would say yes.

"Feh! Fine. Why the hell should I care?" He rolled his eyes again. "Just don't make a habit of it."

She giggled. "I won't." As long as I am near him even for a little while I am happy. "So?" She tried to think of a conversation. "Why do need to speak with Lady Kaede?" Stupid! Why ask something so personal?

"I just do okay!" He snapped. Her heart broke into two. "Why do you want to walk with me anyways?"

"I just do okay." She repeated his answer. Her glanced at her with an annoyed look and she tried to give him the biggest smile she could create. She giggled again. "It's such a beautiful day!" She twirled around, taking in the fresh air and shining sun. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, thinking. "Heh?" She blinked in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah." He snapped out of his thoughts. "Don't worry about it! Let's go!"

**Present Day**

Hisoka twirled around, ducked, and went in for a low kick. The boy who were her sparing partner took a mighty hit and landed on his back in pain. "Augh!" He cried out. "Not bad for a girl!" He groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"Damn! This girl is strong!" The boys watching the fight laughed. Hisoka thought about the comment and felt it was wrong.

"That's my sister for ya!" Kou replied. "She is the strongest of them all." Hisoka felt rage fill her body. She took off without her brother and finishing the fight.

Hisoka ran down the path through the trees. She could hear the waves gently crashing down on shore. When she noticed Kagome and Inuhime down on a hidden beach, she stopped right above them.

"So, you're going o stay?" Inuhime threw a rock into the waves. "Why?"

"Because I want to find my father. Besides, you guys need me." Kagome took her turn to throw her rock in.

"Aren't you scared?"

"I may be scare, but it's okay to get scared. Right? That's what makes us stronger, is over coming our fears. I am not running away. I am tired of running. You're my friend \, Inuhime, I won't abandon you."

"I can't have you die though, Kagome! I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you!" Inuyasha would never forgive me!

"I know." Kagome gave Inuhime a big promising smile.

"Hisoka!" Kou ran up behind his sister. "What are you..?"

"Admiring the strongest person I know." Hisoka smiled as she watched Kagome and Inuhime run around in the sand, laughing.

"Who? Inuhime?" Kou was puzzled. The strongest person he knows is admiring a bouncy girl.

"Kagome," She corrected. "She has been through so much, but yet she still worries for others well being. She always put others first and she would put her own life on the line to save a total stranger. I could never do that. I couldn't help Inuhime when she was going through all that pain. I couldn't help Kagome when she was scared. I was so helpless. If anything were to happen, I would have a better chance of defending myself, but she. She would continue to fight even when the odds were against her." She pause as she remembered the night of the storm and Len. "She fought when she didn't stand a fighting chance. That is was real strength is. That is what made Sango strong enough to defeat the demands. She pulled through the fear, unlike me."

"So I ain't the only one that noticed. Then again, you have to be strong to stand next to a half demon and fight for his sake." Kou snickered.

"Yeah. If we ever do run into him though, remind me to tell him you were hitting on his girl." Hisoka laughed and started running down to the beach.

"Hey! You wouldn't dare!" Kou followed.

"Hey you two!" Inuhime waved at the siblings. "They sure seem to be having fun! Wanna join?" Kagome nodded.

_I may not remember my past, but a least I will have my future. With new people._ Kagome laughed. _I will, someday, find the one in my head, but today, I am just going to enjoy the new friends I have encountered and cherish every moment with them. Even if I won't remember them down the road._

Hisoka jumped on her brothers back ans he tried to hold her up. Kagome and Inuhime jumped on his back as well and all four of them went crashing down on the ground.

Hisoka looked up at the cloudless sky as she laid there on her back, laughing. _I may not be able to be as strong as Sango, but the least I can do is stand along side Kagome like she did and fight against all odds! I owe Kagome and Sango that much at least!_

**Cheesing but I figured I should just have a fun relaxing Chapter after the storm. Normally that is how it goes in life. After a lot of stress, people go and enjoy themselves. Hope you liked the Chapter. ^_^  
><strong>


	14. Disappearing Act

"Hello, you must be...ah.." Inutaisho looks at the papers in his hand, "Ms. Benar?" The women nodded and gestured for him to enter her home.. She had to be in her forties. She wore a orange tang top with white short shorts. Her Burnett hair was tied up.

"You must be here for the research I had conducted." Her house was enormous The eat wall was pure glass and all the rooms were open. A fire place sat in the middle with leather couches placed right before it. The table was an odd shape of glass and the stairs wounded upwards towards the second story. "Most that come here are." She added

"Ms. Benar, I am under the understanding that a man by the name Higirashi stopped by here. I need to know where he went and what was the information he recieved." The girl laughed when she heard his reasoning for meeting with you.

"He came here alright. A fool if you ask me. Though I guess I do admire his courage." She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to do the same.

"What do you mean?" Inutaisho tried to cover his annoyance.

"He came here asking on my research on the demons that once lived on these lands. One in particular." She leaned forward. "I will tell you the same I told him, go home. The chances of finding those answers are almost zero."

"Why would you say that?" She isn't telling the hole truth.

"The documents of Inuyasha's existence was burned. The only person that did have any to start with was his women. Legend says that when they...disappeared, that the documents were to be burned so no one could find them or discover their secret." She explained. "No one knows, to this day, what happened to the world's most powerful half demon and hero. That is the way he wanted it."

So, my son could be walking around this world, live, and no one would know who he is? "Is this what you told Higirashi? Any other information that would be of use to us?"

A smirk fell on the women's face. "There is one thing. He and his women, before they vanished that his, residence in a little valley village where Tokyo now stands."

"Where did Higirashi go after visiting with you?" Sooner I get that, the sooner I leave.

"I wish I knew. I suggest that you return to where you started though. Sometimes you miss a small detail that you need in order to continue. That is why I return to Germany after so many months of my research."

"Thank you." Back to Tokyo then.

"Come on Kagome! He would understand." Katsue tried to convince his sister to ask Inutaisho to return home so she could spend her birthday with her family. She had a good excuse and she never asked for much.

"No, it is alright." She protested. Katsue opened his mouth to fight back but she interrupted his thoughts, "I am going for a swim before Inutaisho comes back."

"Okay?"

Kou, Hisoka, and Inuhime watched as Kagome ran into the waves. They all Lazed around the beach waiting for Inutaisho to return. Sekei sat alone, pouting, Katsue sat alone watching, and even Naomi sat there, bathing in the sun. All groups, three singles on triplet, sat a far enough distance away from each other.

"You know, I don't get it." Kou stated. "How can Kagome not remember a single thing, yet!"

Hisoka and Inuhime looked at each other then frowned. Both remembering what they heard Kagome saying and both remembering what Kagome stated afterward.

"_So Kagome, why did you call me Inuyasha?" Inuhime sat on Kagome's bed. Hisoka stood at the door. _

"_Inuyasha? When did I call you that?" Kagome blinked, puzzled._

"_During the storm!" Hisoka broke in._

"_No I didn't." _

"_Kagome, you really don't remember?"_

"_Nope."_

"I don't know." Hisoka answered her brother's complaints. "Sometimes, people erase their own memories in order to forget what they don't want to face."

"Maybe, Kagome lost hope in her father." Kou suggested. Inuhime and Hisoka knew he was wrong. Even if they themselves didn't know that they both did, they both did.

"Well, how about we go to Tokyo and figure out what happened before she got in the accident." Katsue and Sekei came up behind them.

"What do you mean?"

"I have this great idea, but I need everyone's help." Katsue knelt down so he could tell them his plan. "Okay this is what we are going to do..."

**Feudal Era**

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Chouko ran around the fields asking all the men where the half demon was. They all said 'no' and shook their heads.

"Thank you!" She sped of to go look in higher places. The farmers watched as she left and shoo their heads again.

"That girl is only asking for heartbreak." One of them stated.

"Lady Kagome leaves and Chouko takes her move." Another shook his head. He, though he would never say it out loud, prayed that Kagome would return soon to save the poor demon from his misery.

"This is just a phase, I am sure of it." A younger one stated. "Chouko will find someone else to follow around."

"Tell that to Inuyasha," The first one chuckled as he went back to his hoeing. "He left early this morning with the monk in order to get away from that girl."

"You men gossip worse than old women." Shippo and Sango passed through.

"Miss Sango!" They all cried. "We. We. We didn't see you there."

"Hey I am here too!" Shippo cried. "I ain't invisible here!"

"I will talk to Chouko tonight." Sango stated, ignoring Shippo's cries. She was worried about Chouko's sudden fond of Inuyasha almost as much as she worried about Inuyasha himself.

"Bless you, my child!" One bowed to her. "Please talk the girl out of her nonsense."

"Don't worry!" Shippo exclaimed. "Leave it us!"_ No one is taking Inuyasha away from my Kagome. She worked hard to get him. I ain't letting him be taken from her that easily. _

_Later that night..._

"Chouko, can we talk?" Sango walked up to the girl who sat on the hill over looking the village.

"If it is about Inuyasha, I won't listen." Chouko hissed. The girl's eyes gave off venom as she spoke.

"Inuyasha is in love with another." Sango tried to explained.

"I don't care!" The venom was released. "She is long gone dead! He knows it I know it! She isn't coming back! I have every right to take her place!"

"Kagome isn't dead!" Shippo hopped off Sango's shoulder. "She went home..."

"And never coming back. When is he going to realized that no one will love him like I do!" Chouko snapped.

"Chouko! That is enough. How about it if you could no longer see the one you are in love with! " Sango lost her patients with the crazy love sick girl. "You would be crushed! That is what he is going through."

"I don't care! You can't keep me from him!"

"I am only saying this for you're own good! I am concerned that you're going to get hurt!"

"Shut up!" She reached up towards Sango's neck and rapped her hands around it tightly. Shippo tried to pull her off Sango but they both tumbled down the hill.

"Sango!" _Chouko is like a demon. Chouko is crazy! What do I do? What do I do? Why do I have to do anything? I am just a kid_! Shippo's mind went crazy. His school didn't teach him how to pull one girl off another without harming either. "I know!"

"Chouko! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha slid down the hill. Chouko instantly released her grip on Sango's throat.

"Inuyasha!" She ran up and gave him a hug. "She. She. She attacked me."

"Chouko! Get off me!" He pushed her away from him and knelt down to examine Sango. "And go home!" Tears flowed down Chouko's eyes as she ran away.

"Thanks Shippo!" Sango said when Chouko was out of sight. "You make a better Inuyasha than Kagome."

Poof! "Thanks Sango! Now what do we do about her?"

"All we can do is keep Inuyasha at safe distance. And Shippo," She met Shippo's eyes, "What ever you do, don't tell Inuyasha what happened tonight."

**Present day**

"Hey daddy!" Inuhime jumped off the higher deck to hug her father. "Where to next?" She asked.

She and the others hoped he would allow them to return to Tokyo for their own investigation.

"Tokyo." He stated. "I was told to return there and look up more of the research conducted there."

_Perfect!That was easier than I thought!_

**Getting somewhat closer to the ending. Now I am debating on having a sequel after I am done with this. Why do I bring it up now? Because I need to start preparing my brain from those up coming events. Give me your opinion. Thank you!**


	15. The clock struck Midnight

"Why do you always have to pick fights with me!" Hisoka bellowed.

"Why must you always be such a damn bitch!" Sekei shot back.

"That is only because you're the biggest damn prick in this world!"

"Doesn't give you the right to be such a damn bitch! You think you're so damn cute with your little tricks! I show you how a real man fights!"

"You're on you worthless bastard!" The two brawled it out. Punches and kicks went flying through the air. Everyone sat back and watch them fight.

"Do they ever get bored of this?" Inutaisho asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Knowing them, no!" Kou and Katsue stated in unison.

"That is how those two show affection." Inuhime giggled, and apparently to loud.

"What did you say!" The brawlers snapped at her. She giggled nervously as she saw death written on their foreheads.

"You know, this is getting h\old." Kagome got up. "I think I am going to go work on some studies."

"Why study if you don't have to?" Kou asked.

"Because it's better than sitting here listening to whatever their fighting about. Besides it's like a rerun of the same show over and over again. They start yell, Sekei challenges her to a fight, she wins. The end!"

"I am getting sick of your damn mouth!" Hisoka and Sekei's argument continued on.

"I am getting sick of looking at you!" Sekei threw his fist at the girl. She dodged it so swiftly right before high kicking him in the face.

"You damn bitch!" He caught his fall and tripped Hisoka. "You ain't the only damn one here that can fight!"

"I wouldn't have guessed, seeing that you always land on your back before the fight has started." Hisoka chuckled after doing a back flip to keep herself from landing on the ground. "They always say 'the first to fall is the first to die."

"Not if they have the will to jump back up!" Sekei shot back as he went in for a kick. He barely missed her.

"What is your deal anyways!"

"You!" He threw his fist and nicked the side of her face. "I see you're going tired!"

"Maybe, but don't you dare think that I am ending this here!" She snatched his wrist when it came back around and then kicked him in the face. Blood poured out of his nose as he landed a yard from where the fight was.

"That is enough!" Naomi appeared before them. "Have you no dignity! I swear you were raise by the wolves. Both of you!" Instantly they both stopped and looked at her. "Honestly! You both will clean this ship spotless! Understand! And not another movement or action towards one another!"

"Yes ma'am!" They both stated in unionsin.

"Now beat it!" They scrabbled out of Naomi's sight and she stood there and watched them leave.

"Wow!" Katsue and Kou trembled.

"You three get back to work!" She ordered the three other teens. "And you!" She pointed at Inutaisho, "You come with me!"

"Nao.."

"Now!" She ordered.

**Feudal Era**

"Oh! What would my Inuyasha do without me!" Miroku chuckled. He thought it was funny, no hilarious, that Inuyasha begged at his feet to accompany him on his journey so he didn't have to deal with Chouko.

"Feh! Shut up you damn monk!" Inuyasha growled from behind him.

"She is a beauty!" Miroku added.

"Yeah right! The damn kid is getting on my nerves! I don't even know what her deal is anyways!" He sighed as he threw his hands behind his head. He looked up towards the sky.

"You never been the brightest when it came to women." Miroku scratched his head in annoyance.

"Women? I thought we were talking about Chouko?"

"She may be young, but not much younger than Kagome was when she arrived." He explained.

Inuyasha instantly turned his head away from Miroku and began blushing uncontrollably. "This has nothing to do with Kagome." he mumbled.

"Actually, this has everything to do with Kagome."

"How so!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Chouko will not like it if Kagome were to ever return."

"Why should I care if she likes it?"

"You really don't know what will become of Chouko if that were to ever happen." Miroku really was getting sick of Inuaysha's stupidity. _Why do I have to explain everything to him? He really needs to get a clue about women. _Miroku rubbed his forehead.

"Whatever!"

They walked together for some time in silence. Miroku didn't mind it though. He got use to it. Ever since Kagome left, Inuyasha hadn't said more than he had to.

"damn it!" Inuyasha stepped back.

"What is it?" Miroku Instinctively got into defense mode.

"Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha stated right as his brother appeared beyond the horizon. Sesshomaru walked so swiftly and elegantly towards them you would swear he was a model.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru greeted his younger brother. "What brings you to these areas?"

"I should ask you the same question!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"As pathetic as ever I see." Sesshomaru shook his head as he walked past the two overs. "I bid you fair well, for now, half-breed."

"Wait, damn you!" Inuyasha barked. Sesshomaru stopped. "Before you leave, I have one question."

What is going on? Miroku thought, puzzled. They sure are being nicer than normal. Did something happen that I don't know about?

"The only reason why you live today is because of his request." Sesshomaru answered without the question being told. "The visions of his return grow more frequent and so don't his pleads to keep your blood from my claws." He, then, disappeared from view.

"So I am not the only one?" Inuyasha asked himself. He recalled the dream he had.

"_Inuyasha?" A silver haired man stood before him in a world that was not formillarr. "Is that really you?"_

"_Who are you?" He demanded. _

"_Inuyasha!" He turned around to see Kagome running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I can't believe your father came for our wedding!" She cried. Father?_

**Present Day**

"Yes, that one." Katsue showed Hisoka a magazine.

"Wow! That? We can't afford that!" She cried out in surprise.

"Yeah we can if all pitch in."

"Why are we getting that?" Hisoka asked.

"Kagome has this pendant she always wear. She says it's her glass slipper."

"Glass slipper?" She remember seeing Kagome wearing the veil around her neck that had jewels in it, but never thought much of it.

"Yeah. She believes it ties her to her memories and her 'prince' , as she puts it." He explained. Then he told her the conversation he had with his sister.

"_Have you wondered if someone is out there, just waiting for us?" Kagome had asked him. _

"_Yeah, sometimes." He answered. "You?" She blushed as she picked up the veil from her neck._

"_I do. I believe it everyday of my life. I know someone is waiting for me. Someone very important. I wait for him as well." _

_'What is he, Romeo or prince charming or something?" She nodded. _

"_I guess you could say that. He is like my prince. A prince I can smell and hear, but never seen in my entire life." She giggled. " I also know though," She frowned, "that the clock already had struck midnight more me. Now all that is left is waiting for him to come find me." She gazed out into the setting sun on the waters. "That is all I can do."_

"I see," Hisoka listened to the story. "Midnight already fallen a pond her." Her time in the feudal era is no longer. That is how she feels. "It's sad to think about."

"That is why I feel getting this is at most important." Katsue drew the conversation back towards the item in the magazine.

"Once we hit the shores of Tokyo, that you will retrieve that." She sighed in defeat. "I and Kou will find info about events leading to her memory lost."

"Sounds good. Leaves Sekei and Inuhime to retrieve the rest."

**Sorry, been outrageously busy! This was basically just added more to the side characters and hits to what is about to happen. Not much, but hope you enjoyed! And I still thinking on a sequel, please give me your opinion. **


	16. Don't want to talk about it

"Come on Sis!" Sota dragged Kagome off the boat and towards the taxi. "I have lots to tell you." His mother laughed at the sound of his joys.

"You swear she was the world." She commented. Mrs. Higirashi turned her attentions at Inutaisho. "Thank you!"

"No I should apologize. I allowed her to join in hopes of her getting better. I believe I only caused her much more grievance."

"No. I think you're wrong on that. I miss that smile. You brought it back. I thank you for it."

"Katsue! You go fetch to box.! Inuhime and Sekei, you two head down town and set up! Kou you and I are going a little guest shopping!" Hisoka ordered around. Mrs. Higirashi and Inutaisho turned around to hear the commotion.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"I honestly don't understand it myself." He shook his head.

"They are getting Kagome the medicine she needs." Naomi stated as she joined them. "It is so nice to see you again!" She hugged Mrs. Higirashi.

"Nice to see you too, Naomi! I haven't seen you since the day you pulled my husband out of trouble with the board of demonology." Naomi laughed.

"That is why I was there. To get him outta trouble so he could return home to his family."

"Do you mind?" Mrs. Higirashi asked Inutaisho and shook his head.

"You two get caught up. I am going to join my daughter in her crazy scheme." He stated before waving Inuhime and Sekei over. "I will see you two tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mrs. Higirashi asked.

"I will explain once we reach your house." Naomi promised. Everyone left the boat and heading out to start their missions.

**Kou and Hisoka**

"We need to find a girl named Eri." Hisoka stated once they reached a small house. "This seems to be her address."

"How did you find that our?" Kou gave his sister a suspicious look.

"I have people." She stated slyly.

"Stocker." He huffed. Bam! He landed head first on top of the fence and her fist smoked from the blow.

Hisoka knocked on the door and a motherly looking woman answered. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes! I am looking for a girl name Eri. Does she live here?" Hisoka asked with a bow.

"Yes. I will go get her." She left the entry for a few moments and Eri replaced the woman's stopped.

"May I help you?"

"Hey! I am Kuo..." Bam! Kou's face became Hisoka's foot mat before he could even reach the door.

"I am a friend of Kagome's. She travels with us you see." Hisoka explained with annoyance towards her brother's actions. "I was hoping you could tell us what happened before Kagome's accident." Eri gasped and grew somber before nodding and gesturing them to come in.

"Kagome always got sick through out our last year of middle school." she started as she handed them some tear. "But even so, she had a boyfriend that stood by her. His name was Inuyasha. He was really hot and really cool, but different and weird at the same time.

Kagome was crazy for him. To crazy."

"What do you say that?" Kou asked.

"One day he disappeared and she was so depressed. She didn't say much. Thought she tried to cover it up, you could still tell. She thought about him every day."

"Sorry. But what does this got to do with the accident?" Hisoka interrupted.

"The day of the accident," Eri explained...

"_Hey! Kagome?" Eri asked Kagome as they started heading towards the school. " What ever happened to Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah? I haven't seen him in some time. Did you two get in a fight?" Yuki added. Kagome hid her face in her bangs_

"_Kagome?" Ayami went to place a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome pushed her hand away as tears begun to flow down her face._

"_I don't wanna talk about it!" She cried as she sped off. _

"_Kagome! Wait! Kagome!" The light of the crosswalk traffic was green. _

_"Kagome!" They cried out as the car ran into her. Kagome landed yards from where she once was. Blood pored from her body. "Kagome!" The three girls cried out once more._

_People from every direction hovered around the girl. "Call an ambulance! Someone! This girl is unconscious!" The man responsible for the car that hit her cried out orders. _

"_Kagome?" Ayami knelt down next to her. "Kagome?"_

"_Let me die, Inuyasha. Let me. Die." She whispered as she went completely unconscious. _

"We actually thought that since she lost her memories, she would forget about him and move on." Eri admitted.

"But you can't forget that fact you love someone." Kou added. Eri nodded.

"Thank you." Hisoka got up and bowed.

"It's no problem. Anything for Kagome. How has she been doing?"

"Ask her yourself tomorrow night." Hisoka handed Eri a note. "Be at that address at seven. Bring Yuki and Ayami too. Shit! Bring that Hojo boy too." Hisoka walked off and Kou waved good bye.

"Thank you! I will!" Eri vowed.

**I know it is shorter than normal. I been busy and won't be able to update for a while do to home duties I have to attend to. I will update as soon as possible and I will warn you from here on out...my storyline will be dragged out more than normally is.**


	17. Cleaning up

"Thank you, sir." The bell above the door chimed as Katsue walked out the store with a big box in his arms. "Now just need to go get the other things on the list."

**Feudal Era**

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Chouko stood in front of the demon as he stared blankly into the ground. "Inuyasha?" _It's almost two years since the day I met her._ He thought sadly. "Inuyasha?"

"What do you want Chouko?" He snapped. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I just. I just. I just." She could get the words out.

"Just leave me alone will ya?" He got up and took off at a speed she would be able to keep up with.

"Inuyasha!" Chouko cried out to him.

"It will hurt less if you give up now." Miroku came up behind her.

"What do you know!" She turned around. "You just want him to be with your precious Kagome!"

"I may prefer her over you, yes," He admitted, "but I also know so doesn't he. He will chase her memories till the end of time." Chouko blushed and looked away, knowing he was right. "I also know that she went through the same thing you are now, trying to get attention from someone who live for another. She, though, has something you don't."

"What's that?"

"She has patience. Something you don't have."

"I do too!" She snapped at him.

"Point taken. Just remember, you will hurt less if you give up now." _If it isn't too late now._

Miroku left back to Kaede's hut. "I will show you! I will show all of you! Inuyasha will love me!" She screamed to the world.

**Present Day**

"Why the hell do I have to put up with you all day!" Sekei complained as he mopped the stage floor. Inuhime did her acrobatics around the room as she decorated it with white flowers and ribbons.

"The grand staircase isn't shiny enough!" She laughed. Inuhime landed on the railing and slid all the way down.

"Neither is your GRAND entrance!" He shot back at her.

"Hm! I am still working on it!" She giggled and did a couple cartwheels around the open area.

Sekei smiled to himself and went back to work. "You know, it's nice to see you bouncing around again. It was actually kinda scaring seeing you use stairs and walk ways." He joked.

"Don't worry this Hime is back for good! So get ready Yugi Sekei!" She pointed at him with a heroic look on her face. "I will drive you even more insane than I already do!" He just laughed.

"If that is even possible."

For a while they worked in silence. They got the marble staircase polished, the stage mopped and polished, the stage lights fixed, and the decorations set. Inuhime swept the sweat off her forehead before falling to her knees with exhaustion.

"That was a lot of work!" Sekei panted for air. He rested on the mop in his hand. "Now why couldn't Hisoka have everyone come and help?"

"She was being nice." Inuhime giggled.

"Nice to who? Everyone else? I swear that girl is out to get me!" Inuhime laughed.

"You like her don't you?" She looked at him as he turned away. "It's alright, you can tell me."

"Don't go getting any wrong ideas. I don't like HER that way!"

"Oh? Then the girl you were talking to Katsue about the other night," She thought of the conversation she eased dropped on.

"_Dude! Just tell her already! What is it you got to lose?" Katsue hit Sekei on the head. _

"_Maybe the fact she don't even know me very well!" Katsue shrugged. _

"_Tell her you love her. If you don't tell her someone else is going to come around and still her from you. You should know that one by now!" _

"_Shut up!" _

"It was Kagome then?" He blushed and looked away.

"You know you shouldn't be ease dropping on others conversations." He tried to steer away from the conversation.

"Why don't you tell her?" Inuhime asked with concern.

"Because she never has liked me. When we were kids, she would chase every boy in town except me. Shit! Even when I came back to Tokyo a little under two years ago, she still chased after someone else."

"How do you know? You never asked her how she felt towards you." Inuhime gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't need to. When I came back I saw her with some dude."

"Some dude?"

'Yeah, he was weird looking. He had silverish hair with a red Kimono on. He wore a baseball cap too. He stood out a bit too much."

"Red kimono and silver hair you say?" Inuhime felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter though. The point is she found herself someone, and even though she don't remember him, she still loves him." Inuhime gave him another smile. He is really something if he can see that.

"It's like a fairytale, isn't it?" She thought about it. Someone being separated from a loved one by memories but never by the heart. It was every fairytale you can possibly think of.

"Yeah. I am happy for her, and pray this works." He held out his hand.

"Me too!" She accepted it and he picked her up off the ground.

**As I had said before, the ending is drawing near (well as far as I know) and I am dragging it out. Please tell me your thoughts and whether I should continue with a sequel after this or not. Please Please Please give me your opinion. Thank you!**


	18. The barrier breaks

"Wow! It has been so long since I seen home!" Kagome cried out as she fell on to her bed. She layed on her side and inhaled the familiar scent of her room. She looked over at her desk to see the booklet she was suppose to write in during the summer. _What am I suppose to write about? This trip hadn't exactly been a fairy-tale. I got only a few days left! Why couldn't I just remember something that I could make something up from? _She sat back up and looked down at the bottle she kept with her at all times.

"_You said something about feeling like Cinderella, but there was nothing to say you were there. You didn't have a glass slipper._" Sota's statement returned to her thoughts.

"There was nothing to say I was there? Where is there?" Kagome instinctively looked out her window. "I felt like Cinderella."

"_It's your story, no one but you can write it. No one but you decides how it ends" _Her sensie once said_._

That brought back the full image memory of that conversation.

"_Kagome? Can you stay after class?" He asked her when she tried to get up and leave._

"_Yeah. Sure."_

"_Kagome, you been acting strange lately. Is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He sat on the edge of his desk. She looked down to the floor and frowned. _

"_You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you. There is no way I can explain it." _

"_Well try at least. Talking about it always help."_

_She knew she couldn't explain the real situation, so she found a way she could. " I am like Cinderella. I found myself somewhere I wasn't suppose to be and fell in love with who I wasn't suppose to fall in love with. For a little while I was granted a magical gift so I could go and I loved every second. But." She tried hard to make it all make sense. "But my clock struck midnight. My fairytale ended. The only difference was that, unlike Cinderella, my prince won't be looking for me and I don't have a single glass slipper to prove I really existed that night."_

"_Kagome. You are wrong on that statement" He chuckled._

"_Huh?"_

"_Let me tell you a secret." She nodded. "Cinderella couldn't write her story, but you can." He watched to see if she understood him. "If there is one thing you remember learning from me is this, 'It's your story, no one but you can write it. No one but you can decide how it ends." _

"_It already did end!" She protested._

"_It ends only if you let it end. The pen is in your hand Kagome. It's your story, your fairytale. You have the power to control the outcome"_

"I have the power to control the outcome?" Kagome watched as the crystals glistened. "That is why I went with Inutaisho. To write the outcome." Kagome got up and went to the desk. "First off, I am going to get as much memories recovered as possible!" _I am going to write this story, my way! _

Kagome heard something break and she turned around. She saw nothing but felt the pain burning in her chest. She felt something beckoning her. _What is this feeling? Where is that strange feeling coming from? _Kagome walked down stairs and out the door. She walked through the shrine until she reached the well. "Here?" She slowly opened the door and steppped inside. The pain in her chest grew stronger. Tears started to filter her eyes.

She took another few steps towards the well. "It's so farimiliar." Another sound of glass breaking made her jump and before she could save herself, she fell into the well. She saw a bluish light before landing on her knees at the bottom. "Wow. What just? Happened?" She got up and looked up at the blue skies above her. She could hear birds chirping. "This is just. Just like that dream I had." She was too much in a daze to understand what was going on.

She climbed out as if she had a thousand times. She hoisted herself up and over the edge. "This looks like that place from my dreams. I wounder if I can leave this area."

"Only if you choose too!" A little girl giggled. She spun around to see little Kagome behind her.

"Who are you?"

"I am you silly!" She giggled again.

"But I am." Kagome wanted to scream. _What kind of joke is this Sota!_

"So do you want to see the rest of the place?" The little Kagome tried to steer the conversation away from that.

"I guess." _What is going on? This can't be real! Sota is playing some kind of joke on me!_

"Now your heart can truly heal." She smiled and vanished.

"Wait! What!" But the girls voice just started singing in a mocking way as it faded. _A barrier around the heart only protects and hides the wounds from the outside._

**Hisoka and Kou**

"You're going to do what! Are you insane?" Kou scolded his sister. She didn't listen though. "Do you realize how crazy you sound right now?"

"Will you just shut up already!" She swung her fist into his face. Everyone around the restaurant looked in their way. Automatically everyone started whispering.

"You are going way too far now!" He continued to scold her.

"No! If I don't do this, I won't be going far enough!" She protested. He gasped at her determination. "I am going to do this, even if you call me crazy!" She headed out the restaurant.

"Wait! Hisoka!" He called out, but it was too late. She had already disappeared. "Who is going to pay for our meal?" He looked up to see the waitress tapping her foot impatiently. "I hate you Hisoka." He mumbled.

**Kagome**

"Kagome! Dinner!" Kagome's mother called out for her. She woke up and looked around to see her on her bed in her room.

"I fell asleep? How did that happen?" She got up and felt her head pounding. "I guess," She rubbed her head, "that it was a dream after all."

"Hey! Sis!" Sota came into her room.

"Right!" She got up and walked out with her little brother to join the rest of the family.

"Hey, Kagome!" Katsue sat in her normal spot. What is he doing he? "It feel's like ages since I had your mother's cooking." He smiled.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind. I invited him to stay with us until you guys leave again." Her mother explained before Kagome could even realize she was confused.

"I see." She stated as she took her place next to her mother. "I have no problem with it. I mean why would I? He is my older brother after all!"

Katsue kept his smile as he thought about the next day. _I can't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the beginning of a new chapter for her. I just know it! _

While Katsue that happily about the future, Kagome thought deeply about her dream. _Now my heart can truly heal? Why would I be dreaming about that?_

**Feudal Era**

"What is that?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It don't smell either human or demon."

"You serious?" Shippo started to panic. "What is it then?"

"Inuyasha and Shippo stood there, ready for any attacks. "Is that it?" Shippo pointed at the tall, emotionless women that walked past. Inuyasha reached down for his sword.

"Don't Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cried. "That is Shinko!"

"Who?" Inuyasha let down his guard.

"Shinko is a shape shifting demon that travels around, protecting the men and women that get involved with demons."

"Protects humans, from demons?" Inuyasha instantly thought of Len. "I wish to rid the world with humans and demons who interfere with each other." He remembered her saying. So she is the exact opposite of Len.

"You mean..." Shippo started.

"Yes! If you try to kill her, she will take it out on everyone around you. Not to mention if you kill her, everyone will be in great danger!"

"Least it isn't her." Inuaysha stated before walked back towards the village.

Shinko looked at Inuyasha then looked away. A small smile emerged from her lifeless face. Kagome, I promise you your heat will find true happiness now that you broke your own barrier. "Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha stopped as he heard Shinko's voice in his head. "She is safe and well alive." He turned back to see Shinko's hair wave bye to him as she walked in the exact opposite direction as him. "She choose life over memories. Just as you had requested."

**I regret not added Shinko in sooner. Oh well, I think I just might make a sequel. If I end it like I want to, I think many will be asking for me to continue. I don't know, you tell me your thoughts on the whole thing.**


	19. Fairy God brother

"She chose life over memories, as you had requested." Inuyasha recalled Shinko's voice. She is alive. Kagome is alive. "Forget me if you have to, but don't you dare die!" but she don't remember me. I don't exist to her.

"Inu-chan!" Chouko waved up to him. He glanced down then rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you want now!"

"That ain't no way to speak to someone who made you something to eat." She teased. Inuyasha thought about Kagome and how she would make him lunch.

"That's what you get for being a jerk!" He could still hear her crying over how rude he would be over it.

"You can keep it. I am not hungry." He stated bluntly. "Go have one of the village boys eat it. I bet they would love your cooking."

"But I made this for you!" She protested.

"I would love to take it for him." A feminine voice came from behind Chouko. She turned around. Inuyasha also peeked through the corner of his eye to see who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" They both asked. The girl chuckled.

"If you don't mind, I wish to speak to the one name Inuyasha. Alone."

**Present Day **

"Here we are!" Katsue stated to Kagome as he let go of her wrist. They been running for mile and he would let them stop until they were at their destination.

"A beauty salon?" She blinked in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"Sure the heck not for my hair!" He ran his figures through his hair. "Come on." He dragged Kagome in.

"May I help you?" A girl name Mimi greeted them.

"Yes. This is Kagome. She has an appointment today." Katsue explained

"No I don't."

"Oh, Yes! Come with me, Ms. Higirashi." Mimi escorted Kagome to the chair on the far side of the room. Katsue sat down next to the window to wait.

_After this, we can go to the hotel pick that up and then down down again. I just hope that Sekei and Inuhime has everything all set. Those two never really got along very well. I wounder if it was even a good idea to trust them to get things done._

**Inuhime and Sekei**

"I like this one!" Inuhime floated above the dish of strawberry Ice cream with strawberry sauce on top of it.

"I think that is a bit to sweet." Sekei stated. "How about something more, I don't know, mature?"

"What do you have in mind?" Inuhime pouted.

"Like Kushidaigo?" He thought about the dessert. His favorite in the world.

"No way! I think the ice cream is better!"

"No way your going to get me to eat ice cream!"

"If you ask me, I suggest Sakura Mochi!" Souta appeared in the door way of the kitchen.

"No way!" They both hollered. The two argued with the chef in the middle for a long time before he decided to do something about it.

"I will serve all three dishes." He walked away with the bowl of ice cream He sat it down and wheeled over a cart of food over to the three. "Which would you like to have for the main dish?" I am scared to ask.

"The Yakisoba looks good!" Inuhime hummed.

"No way! The Hamubagu will do!" Sekei stated.

"You know, I think I will just serve all the dishes you see today." The chef stated. Souta looked at all the dishes there. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Thank you for taking time out of your work for my sister."

"No problem kid!" The chef smiled.

"I still wanted the ice cream." Inuhime continued to pout as she walked out the door.

"You will get some tonight." Souta stated.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Sekei asked Souta.

"I wanted to see how it all looks." He replied. "And I know she is going to like it. It's amazing how my sis found so many people that care for her enough to do all this for her. This is going to be a night that she won't be able to forget."

"Good! Because I will never let her forget it either!" Inuhime pledged. "Even if I have to pound her memory of it back in!" Souta just laughed at her. _My sister finds the weirdest people to bring back with her sometimes. _

**Katsue and Kagome**

"I feel so stupid!" Kagome complained. Her hair was curled and set up in a bun. Against her dull faded clothes, her hair really stood out. "And shouldn't we be heading back to the shrine? It's getting pretty late." She gazed out the enormous window. The sun was just ready to set.

"Nope! It's your birthday, so lighten up!" He told her. "Besides, Cinderella has until midnight. Am I right?" Kagome turned her attention back at him.

"What?" He pulled out a box from under the bed. It was a large white box with silver engrave on it. "Here." Katsue sat the box on the bed. She hesitated to open it. "Don't worry, it isn't going to bite."

She lifted the lid off the box and inside was a beautiful white laced ball gown. She glared at the dress in aw. "This must."

"Go put it on." He ordered her. She fought back the tears and left to the next room to put it on. While she was gone, he pulled out another box. "This is the real present."

"How do I look?" She asked sheepishly.

"Beautiful, but one problem."

"What." He gave her a smirk as he pointed down at her feet.

"You have no shoes suitable for such a beautiful dress." Before she could protest, he walked over to her and opened the other box. She glanced down as he slipped on her foot a clear slipper. She blushed uncontrollably. He slid the other one on her other foot and stood up. "Come one, your carriage awaits you." Katsue teased.

"Why?" Kagome asked in a daze.

"Just consider me your Fairy-god-brother." He took her hand and led her back down stairs where a limo was waiting.

_All these years, you never once hesitated to help me. Now, it's my turn to help you. Tonight, we all going to make sure you have a night you will never forget._

**Good? Sorry about the long pause. Well the next Chapter may be the last chapter of this story. I still debating on the sequel. I leaning more towards it, but then again maybe not. You decide. I also like to hear your opinions. **


	20. Cinderella's Ball

**The songs in this are not mine. Inori (You raise me up) -Lena Park and Hilary Duff-love just is. **

The music played in the background as hundreds of teens and adults twirled around with their partners. Kou stood in the corner really nervous that his sister has not returned yet. Inutashio watched impatiently for Katsue and Kagome to make their grand entrance. Sekei danced with Eri, against his will of course.

"When is sis getting here?" Souta complained.

"Now just be patient Souta." His mother stated. All of a sudden the entire room grew quiet as everyone glanced up at the top of the staircase. Kagome and Katsue stood there looking like they were royalty. She blushed once she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Sis?" Souta rubbed his eyes.

"Is that my Kagome? She must be under some demon's spell." Her grandfather exclaimed.

"Wow! Kagome really does look like Cinderella." Yuki cried. Inuhime smiled and saw that that was her cue. She jumped on to the stage and walked up to the microphone.

"I would would like to start off by introducing the guest of honor, Kagome Higirashi!" Everyone grew quiet then gave their applause. "And I also want to say that she is a truly wonderful friend. Most you know that already." Kagome became speechless. " She did what no one else could. She took me in as I am and cared for me either way. She helped me realize the friends I had all along and showed me how to face my fears. I haven't known her as long as you, but I still feel as much love as you all do. So in show of thanks I wish to sing a song that I feel best fits this evening!" The music started off soft and automatically Kagome recognized it. I_t's Inori? That's by. Who was it by again? I remember listening to this song and crying, but when. _

_In the depths of my tear-filled eyes,  
>Is your everlasting beauty.<br>"How far does the world go?"  
>Those words from our bygone days. <em>

"Hey Ayumi," Yuki pointed up at the stairs. " Is that who I think it is?"

"Who? Oh my!" Ayumi gasped. Kagome, who was standing next to the stair, over heard them and looked to see who it was. "I don't believe it."

A man with long Black hair and white dress shirt and some black slacks walked down the stairs. He had a mixed expression of annoyance and nervous on his face. Kagome studied him for a long time. He looks so familiar, but how?

_Even on those freezing, stormy nights,  
>Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.<br>Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,  
>That my prayers will pass through time. <em>

He blushed as he neared the last steps and saw Kagome. Damn! What should I do? I knew this is a bad idea! His heart fluttered and panic. She gave him a questionable look, but before she had time to ask, Yuki and Ayumi were all over him.

"Inuyasha! I don't believe it!"

"You actually came!"

"Oh how romantic!"

"Tell me, what happened to you?"

"Yeah, you just totally disappeared!" They both bombarded him with questions. Kagome continue to stare at him. Inuyasha? Isn't that the name of the half demon my father was searching for? Why would he be here? And why is my heart pounding but yet so calm? Who exactly is he?

"Hey, listen you two," He spoke. Kagome gasped. His voice! It's the one. The one I hear in my head. But, But, Why? Then it hit her.

_Beyond the misty horizons,  
>Stars are fabled to lie.<br>"Dawn will surely follow every night."  
>The sins of my past laughs. <em>

_" What ever happened to Inuyasha?"_ Eri once asked on their way to school.

"_Did you two get in a fight again?"_ Yuki asked.

"_I don't want to talk about it!"_ Kagome recalled crying and running off.

"_Kagome!"_ She remembered her friends calling out as she stopped in the middle of the street.

"_I want to die. I don't want to live without you."_ She remembered thinking while she lied there dying.

"Kagome?" Ayumi glanced over at her friend. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she was crying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at her with pain in his eyes. I knew this was a bad idea. Then, right when he was about to go up to her and comfort her, she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You." She replied bluntly.

_I try to embrace you trembling with uncertainty,  
>But I look up at the empty sky beyond reach.<br>I hear the chime that illuminates darkness,  
>Showing me that the path to you is still far. <em>

"How?" She could hear the anger rising in his voice. The other two stood there dazed and confused to what was going on.

"You got all dressed up, just to see me." Slowly her memories of him and the feudal era started coming back to her. "I was starting to doubt you even existed."

"So you do remember me?" She shook her head.

"Not really, I starting to though." Yuki and Ayumi looked at each other then nodded. Without explaining, they took off.

Kou looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha and Kagome just staring intensely at each other.

_Even on those freezing, stormy nights,  
>Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.<br>Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,  
>That my prayers will pass through time. <em>

"Everything worked out in the end, huh?" Hisoka snuck up behind him. He jumped.

"How on earth did you do it?"

"I jumped through the well at the shrine. I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try. I found him..."

"_Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha and Chouko asked. _

"_If you don't mind, I wish to speak to the one name Inuyasha, alone." Hisoka ignored them. _

"_Hey! No one talks to my Inu-chan without my permission!" Chouko snapped. Hisoka chuckled. _

"_He isn't yours little girly!" _

"_What?" _

"_You don't own him. He isn't a pet! And besides I think he might be interested in what I have to say." _

"_Then just say it already." Inuyasha pledged. _

"_She won't like it." Hisoka teased. Chouko turned red with fiery. _

"_Who cares! Now spill it!" _

"_Do you still love Kagome?" Chouko gasped. _

"_How do you know Kagome?" _

"_If you still love her, then how about you come with me. That is. If you wish to see her again." She used her play on words to hit him._

"So you played make-over with the half bread all day?" Kou sighed. "I don't believe he didn't just kill you!"

_Even on those freezing, stormy nights,  
>Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.<br>Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,  
>That my prayers will pass through time. <em>

"So what about that girl?" He thought.

"She cried and begged him to stay. I got so annoyed that I kicked her in the face and knocked her out."

"Your scary sometimes." Kou grew very gloomy.

_That my prayers will pass through time. _

As the song ended, Inuhime watched Inuyasha and Kagome. Is that who I think it is? Inuyasha? Brother? She hopped off the stage but her father stopped her. He walked over to the two lovers.

"You look lovely Kagome." Inutaisho bowed and kissed her hand. He raise and turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Um..this is Inuyasha. He is an, um.."

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Inutaisho tried to hide the disbelief and joy he had. _This is my son? This really is Inuyasha? He is alive?_

Naomi called out to Inutaisho and so he left the two alone once more. "Hey, Kagome? Can you tell me about him and the girl over there?" He nodded in Inuhime's direction.

Inuhime watched in pain from a distance. _It don't matter anyways. He wouldn't believe me. How would I be able to explain this. "Hey I am your little half sister! I heard much about you and really wish we could be like a family."_ She collapse on the floor.

Then a shadow covered her body. She looked up to see Inuyasha holding his hand out. Her entire face went red. "Um. Um." She slowly placed her hand into his. "Thanks?"

"Don't mention it." He turned away. "Kagome said your name is Inuhime?" She nodded. "How about we talk in private." She nodded again and followed him out to the balcony. "Kagome said that you're a half demon like me."

"Yeah. How much did she tell you?" He stretched his head.

"She said that you were my sister. " How can someone who don't even remember much about her life possibly know that?

"Yeah."She confirmed. "I don't understand it myself. Neither does father." She frowned.

"He isn't anything like I imagined. Plus, he thinks I am stupid!" He balled up his fist. "Treats me like Sesshomaru does!"

"How so?"

"He pretended like he didn't know who I was or that he just your everyday human. Like I can't smell your guy's blood!"

"So, are you going to stay with Kagome?"

"I don't know."

"She loves you. She really does." Inuhime commented. "When ever me or father were in trouble, she would black out and call out your name. She agreed to put her life on the line, just so she could find those memories of you. You found a really nice girl, Inuyasha."

At the sound of that sentence, Inuyasha blushed. "Uh well uh.." She giggled. "Shut up!" He looked away.

"Inuhime!" Katsue interrupted. "It's time."

"Right!" She nodded and skipped back to the party.

"Time for what?" Inuyasha demanded.

His sister just winked at him. "You better go find Kagome here soon. She wouldn't want her prince to miss their big dance."

Inuyasha obeyed without knowing what was going on. Kagome smiled when she saw him.

"Okay! Now it is the time all of you been waiting for!" Inuhime cheered. She is so natural on stage. Kagome thought. It's like she was born to be in the spotlight. "It's the midnight dance! Legend says 'Who ever you dance with at the strike of midnight, you will be with forever!' This song is called 'Love Just is!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He stared down at their hands as the song began to play. Everyone around them start to move into the dance floor and dance with the ones they loved.

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
>And you see the best as you close your eyes<br>When you reach the top as you bottom out  
>But you understand what it's all about <em>

He took a deep breath and followed. _I might not know how to "dance" but least I am the one with Kagome._ They started to twirl around in comfortable silence. Kagome stared intensely up at him.

_This feeling. My heart is just filled with joy. I feel more complete now. But why? Is it because I..._

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
>In your life or in your dreams<br>It don't make sense, what can you do  
>So I won't try makin' sense of you <em>

The two stumbled over each other. "Sorry." Kagome apologized as a man bumped into her and made her fall into Inuyasha's arms. She slowly raised her face from his chest to see him blushing uncontrolably._ I don't want to leave his arms. I don't want this dance to end. _

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
>Love just is... you and me<br>Nothing less and nothing more  
>I don't know what I love you for... love just is <em>

_I don't want this to end. I want to be with Kagome like this. I don't want to leave her again. _Inuyasha thought as he continued to hold her. _But. I don't belong in this world. She needs a human. Someone that won't get her hurt. _

_When you ask to stay and then disappear  
>It seems you're gone but you're really here<br>When every move seems out of place  
>But every kiss is filled with grace <em>

_This feeling?_ She thought. _Is this? Is this..._

_Some things never get defined  
>In your heart or in your mind<br>It don't make sense, what can you do  
>So I won't try makin sense of you <em>

"_Hey, Katsue?" Little Kagome asked her big brother and they walked down the street with their ice cream. _

"_Yeah?" He peeked at her through the corner of his eye. _

"_What is love?  
><em>

"_Hmmm." He thought about it. "It's an emotion you have towards someone."_

"_How do you tell you love someone?" _

"_I don't know. You just do. It's a certain feeling you can't explain I guess."_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
>Love just is... you and me<br>Nothing less and nothing more  
>I don't know what I love you for... love just is <em>

Kagome thought really hard about that memory. Inuyasha thought about the pain of having to leave Kagome. Neither one of them realized that they had stopped dancing. Kagome started listening to the lyrics Inuhime played.

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
>I can't get to you<br>Don't ever ask me for reasons  
>Why I live for you... I just do<em>

_I just do _

Tears filled her eyes once again. This is... "Inuyasha!" Love. She buried her face into his chest. He did what came so natural to him. He wrapped his arms around her tight to protect her from what ever it was that hurt her.

Even if I shouldn't be with her, I know that I won't be able to pull myself away from her. Not this time. He closed the gap between the two; her face in his chest and his face in her hair. He tighten his grip on her and he inhaled deeply the scent of the one he truly loved. Neither one noticed that the clock struck midnight.

**Really long, I know. A lot happened and this is the one chapter I really really love. I picked those songs to keep the mood. There will be another chapter but that will be the last. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story. And I still not sure on the sequel. **


	21. Start of a beginning

**Sensei**

"Sacred Shards of Life. I like it." Kagome's teacher stated as he looked at the booklet with Kagome's name on it. He opened it up and read the first page.

"Shinko!" A female voice interrupted him. He looked up to see Naomi standing there in the door way. "Are you seriously going to continue to play your game of teacher?"

"Why not?" Shinko turned into her true form. "Haven't you heard? Inuyasha is stuck in this time. I will see to it that he goes to school. Aren't you suppose to be on a boat? " She stood up and packed her briefcase.

"Don't worry. There is a reason why I am able to teleport."

"Kagome is going to need you on that boat." Shinko replied.

"I never seen you, in all these years, take an interest in someone as much as you have in Kagome."

"She is a unique girl." Shinko agreed. "Many of this time would get scared and run off. She isn't scared so easily. She allowed herself to trust and fall in love with a demon."

"Truly a fool, but yet, so wasn't the mother of that demon." Naomi chuckled. "In a way, she is much like Izayoi."

"That is why I believe she will be my heir." Shinko sat on the desk

"You what?"

"When I finally defeat my sister, Len, then I will hand over all my powers and immortality to Kagome."

"She won't be..." Naomi tried to protest.

"She is strong enough not to let it control her. I been living for many years now. When my job is done, it's only right I hand over the powers. And to make sure the powers don't consume her, I am going to make it to were the powers will be transferred through her children."

"You really are confusing sometimes."

"Until then, I will continue my duties as Shinko and as a teacher." Shinko confirmed. _I vowed to protect Kagome, and I will till my days draw near._

**Feudal Era**

"It's been three days and inu-chan hasn't come back." Chouko frowned as she watched the villagers work. Sango glanced down at the girl. Chouko sat there all alone and Sango couldn't help but feel her pain. "He isn't coming back, is he?"

"I don't believe so." Sango confessed. She didn't want to admit that both Kagome and Inuyasha are gone, but she knew she couldn't lie either.

"I never had a chance. Did I?" _I will never be Kagome. _

**Present **

"Well,wish us luck!" Kagome said as she glanced back at the boat.

"Good luck Sis!" Souta cheered then looked at the half demon next to him. "Don't worry about Inuyasha! We gonna have fun, right?" Inuyasha just stared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Inuhime jumped on his back. "Why don't you come with us?" She whined. "I wanna spend time with you!"

"Get off me!" He threw her off him. Kagome giggled as she watched the two. They really are siblings.

"Hey! We gonna leave without you if you don't get your asses in the damn boat!" Sekei hollered.

"See you guys. I will call as soon as we hit shore." Kagome stated before walking away with Inuhime.

'Inuyasha? Why aren't you going with Sis?" Souta asked. Inuyasha thought about the conversation they had the night before.

_The two sat on top of the roof of Kagome's house. "So your stuck here in my time." Kagome tried to start up a conversation. _

"_Yeah!" He rolled his eyes. "But I ain't worried about it." She smiled. He tries so hard to act tough! _

"_When my father..." Then she stopped. She could remember seeing her father's face. _

"_Your father?" He sat up. "Kinda think of it. You never have mentioned your father before." _

"_He is a demonologist." She explained. She could tell she got Inuyasha confused. "It's someone who studies demons and the history of them. He was going to speak with this one lady about his work when he vanished."_

"_Oh." So she don't even know if he is alive?_

"_That is how I kinda met your father. He use to work with my father and not long ago I decided to join him in his search for my father. That is what I been doing since the day before the ball."_

"_You didn't find your father?" Inuyasha could feel his heart tie into a knot. _

"_No, but." She thought about it for a while. "I want to. Tomorrow they are getting on the boat and I want to continue searching." She turned to him with confident eyes. _

"We agreed that it's something she needs to do on her own." As long as I know she is alive and that I will see her again, I'll be fine. 

"Kagome?" Inuhime looked over to see Kagome at a complete stop. Kagome turned around and Inuhime watched as her friend ran into her brother and gave him a passionate kiss. Both Inuhime and Souta blushed as they witnessed the kiss. Sekei, Katsue, and Inutaisho could also see it.

"I love you." Kagome confessed after the kiss then sped off before he could reply.

_I have a lot I still want to know. I still have an entire life to remember!_

_Cinderella's story might have ended with fitting the glass slipper and getting the prince, but this isn't Cinderella. This is my story and I am taking it one step further. I decides how it ends This is only the beginning and a new chapter. Unlike Cinderella, I am going to get the prince and my father! _

**I hoped you like the story. This was my very first Fan-fiction and it was fun writing. Please give me your opinions and if I do decide to make a sequel you will be more then happy to read it. Thank you!**


End file.
